PUNISH ME!
by ByunSanjaya
Summary: Baekhyun,Kai,Kris adalah 3 serangkai berandalan. Ketuanya adalah si cantik Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Tao adalah polisi gangnam Korea Selatan. Namun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki sebuah janji. Apakah mereka saling mengenal?
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Aisssh, mengapa ada pemeriksaan?"/ "saya mohon**_

 _ **anda tidak kabur"/ "Ck!"/**_

" _ **Kau lagi? Aigoo, aku akan gila**_

 _ **setelah ini"/ "Ahh..oohh cepat..mmhhh**_

 _ **euunggg di ahhh sanahh oohh"/ "... aku akan senang!"/ "Saranghae"**_

 **TITTLE : "PUNISH ME!**

 **CAST : CHANBAEK , KAISOO, SULAY, KRISTAO*** _ **Cast lain nyusul***_ **Slight Krisbaek, KaiLay, Chansoo**

 **WARN : YAOI/BL/BOYXBOY/LAKI SAMA LAKI/NO CHILDREN** __ _guys_

 **RATED : T – M**

 **SUMMARY : Baekhyun,kai dan kris adalah berandalan sekolah. Genius,juga berbakat. Namun baekhyun bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya gila. Tidak, lelaki itu dulu yang menggilai baekhyun. Dia bertemu chanyeol yang polisi. Lalu apakah chanyeol akan jadi paedofil? Baca saja selanjutnya~^^**

 **Annyeong~~ naega kembali/? Pada kangennn? /kagak/ yaudah-_-**

 **Gua mbawain ff bernuansa BDSM /hahahaha/**

 **TYPO BERSEBARAN...**

 **YAOI ARENA**

 **CHANBAEK SHIPPER ARENA**

 **GAK SUKA? TINGGALKAN REVIEW.**

 **TEMPAT FUJHOSI AKUT BERADA**

 **TEMPAT DIMANA ORANG-ORANG MEMBACA NC**

 **LAST~ REVIEW,FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE JUSEYO...^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hhooaaamm" menguap (lagi).

Untuk kesekian kalinya namja dengan perawakan melebihi rata-rata orang normal menguap. Pelajaran sejarah yang semenjak tadi di jelaskan gurunya di depan hanya sebagai angin lewat saja. Dia Kris, anggota ke-2 'LuXion'. Berambut sedikit pirang, hidung bangir, gigi indah/? Dan mempunyai pesona dalam daya tarik ke pasangannya, sayangnya ia baru putus kemarin. Ayah kris, Wu Bang Xoe adalah pemegang saham ke tiga dibawah ayah baekhyun.

 _SRET_

 _SRET_

Kali ini apa lagi? Suara gesekan pensil dengan kertas yang dilakukan namja sedikit mungil/? Dengan rambut seperti api, merah. Dia Byun Baekhyun. Ketua 'LuXion'. Bahahahaha dia si namja mungil ini ketuanya? Ingatkan aku untuk berhenti mengejeknya, meskipun ia adalah namja berpawakan mungil,hidung mancung nan imut tapi dia adlah seorang yang ditakuti seantero sekolah. Dari pembersih wc sampai kepsek pun tau genk LuXion yang diketuai oleh ByunBaek ini.

Sudah jelas bukan, baekhyun sedari tadi menggambar apa yang terlintas diotaknya. Coba kita lihat apa gambarnya. Tercetak jelas dimana tulisan LuXion dibentuk dengan apik dari tangan pemuda itu.

"Aku ngantuk baek"

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah kanan dan melihat Kai (namja anggota ke-3 LuXion yang sedikit berbeda karna ia sedikit hitam mungkin? Meskipun begitu ayahnya adalah pemilik saham terbesar ke lima jauh dibawah peringkat ayah baekhyun yang menduduki deretan angka kedua.

"Tidurlah, aku tak peduli"

"yasudah"

Kai bername asli Kim Jongin ini melipat kedua tangannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk tersebut.

 _BUK_

 _BUK_

 _BUK_

"Sudah kubilang, dengarkan isi pelajaranku. Terutama kau Bakehyun. Berhenti menggambar tidak jelas! Kai bangun kau dasar anak gila juga kau kris! Berhenti menguap! Dan kalian semua! Dengarkan penjelasanku! Apa sih di otak kalian sehingga malas begini?!"

"Yeoja? Money? Dan sex atau makan dan kemewahan songsaengnim" celetuk baekhyun dengan menyunggingkan senyum miringnya

"YAK! BYUN KELUAR KAU!" Teriak Yixing songsaengnim

"Songsaengnim, kenapa kau tak keluarkan kami berdua?" ucap kai dan kris

"KELUAAARRRRR!"

"gomawo" ucap mereka berbebarengan

 _PROK_

 _PROK_

 _PROK_

Tepuk tangan menggelegar saat byun baekhyun keluar dari kelas. Seluruh nyawa di dalam kelas menoleh kedepan kepada pemuda yang bermata owl dan bibir hati itu

Merasa diperhatikan ia melunturkan senyumannya dan..

"Kenapa kalian melihat seperti itu?" ucap pemuda uke ini

Hanya tatapan datar yang dibalas oleh setiap siswa.

Baekhyun,kai dan kris kini mereka berada di atap sekolah. Mereka membolos pelajaran, apabila kalian bertanya mereka bodoh kujawab tidak. Mereka sangatlah pintar. Genius malahan, hanya sikap mereka yang seperti preman pasar.

Akan kujelaskan lagi sifat mereka. Ekhem!

Yang pertama, Byun Baekhyun anak konglomerat pemegang saham pertama terbesar se-Korea Selatan. Pintar, pemberani, jago beladiri hapkido dan sedikit mungil/?

Yang kedua, Wu YiFan aka Kris seorang pembala liar, genius dan anak dari konglomerat yang menduduki peringkat ke 3 dibawah ayah kai dan baekhyun. Tinggi, keren, berkarisma dan pemabuk

Yang terakhir, Kim Jongin aka Kai. Tak mau dipanggil Jongin karna itu menyebalkan. Oh ayolah itu adalah namumu Jong, anak konglomerat juga berada pada peringkat ke dua. Sedikit hitam, pintar apabila sudah berhubungan dengan geologi,fisika dan arimatika. Namun sayang ia adalah pembalap liar juga sama dengan kris. Tetapi kai bukanlah pemabuk.

Mereka bertiga menikmati angin semilir dengan menutup mata mereka. Kris bersender pada tembok pembatas dengan baekhyun yang terlelap di dada kris. Jika kalian mengira baekhyun adalah anak maco dan bringas itu benar. Namun di depan teman-temannya ia adalah kucing kecil yang sangat manja. Sedangkan kai tertidur dengan tangan yang dilipat kebelakang sebagai bantalan.

Kembali ke kelas, Kyungsoo namja yang pawakan imut dan bermata owl itu selalu memperhatikan kedepan saat Yixing songsaengnim menerangkan. Namun bukan paham, malah ia semakin sulit memehami. Ada seseorang yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi. Kai. Namja berkulit tan itu belakangan ini mengambil konsentrasi nya.

 _HAP_

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya,

"Ya Kyungsoo? Ada apa?"

"Argg, perutku sakit. Aku ijin ke uks"

"Yah silahkan"

Setelah itu, ia tertawa di balik tembok kelasnya. Perutnya tidak benar-benar sakit, ia hanya ingin mencari keberadaan kai saja.

Entah kemana kaki mungilnya mengajaknya. Yang jelas ia kini menapaki anak-anak tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolah.

"Untuk apa kalian membawaku kesini kaki-kaki?" seolah ia dapat berbicara dengan kaki-kakinya.

 _CEKLEK_

 _WUSSSHHH.._

Angin semilir menerpa kulit mulus kyungsoo, ia memejamkan matanya meresapi sentuhan lembut angin siang itu.

Mata kyungsoo menelusuri setiap sudut barangkali ada kehidupan lain. Mata owlnya menangkap 3 sosok yang sedang tertidur dengan damai. Ia mulai mendekati mereka, kyungsoo mendekap mulutnya sendiri saat melihat baekhyun tidur di dada kris dan tangan kris yang berada di pinggang baekhyun. Ia berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas. Benar. Dia baekhyun dan kris, pikiran tentang baekris pacaran berkecambuk di otak kyungsoo. Ia beralih kepada lelaki yang menjadikan tangannya menjadi bantalan, dia terlelap dengan senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Mungkin ia sedang memimpikan yang indah pikir kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tampai kai lebih dekat. Tangannya terulur mengelus rambut coklat kai.

Merasa ada yang menyentuh rambutnya, kai membuka matanya. Kyungsoo begitu terkejut hingga ia jatuh terduduk, kai bangun dengan alis mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"A-anu, m-mianhe Kai-ssi"

"Kau membangunkanku yang tidur. Kau harus dihukum"

Mata owl itu tambah melebar, keringat dingin membasahi dahi dan pelipisnyanya.

"H-hukuman?"

"Yap!" Kai menyeringai bahwa kyungsoo dilihat saat panik sangat manis

 **TBC**

 **SEKIAN DULU NE :"v**

 **SMOGA TERHIBUR DAN TUNGGU KE CHAP BERIKUTNYA**

 **YANG AFFAIR JUGA PUBLISH KAN :V**

 **OH YA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW,FOLLOW,DAN FAVORITE DENGAN BEGITU KALIAN MENGHARGAI KARYAKU^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**PUNISH ME! CHAPTER 2**

Mata owl itu tambah melebar, keringat dingin membasahi dahi dan pelipisnyanya.

"H-hukuman?"

"Yap!" Kai menyeringai bahwa kyungsoo dilihat saat panik sangat manis

 **TITTLE : "PUNISH ME!**

 **CAST : CHANBAEK , KAISOO, SULAY, KRISTAO*** _ **Cast lain nyusul***_ **Slight Krisbaek, KaiLay, Chansoo**

 **WARN : YAOI/BL/BOYXBOY/LAKI SAMA LAKI/NO CHILDREN** __ _guys_

 **RATED : T – M**

 **SUMMARY : Baekhyun,kai dan kris adalah berandalan sekolah. Genius,juga berbakat. Namun baekhyun bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya gila. Tidak, lelaki itu dulu yang menggilai baekhyun. Dia bertemu chanyeol yang polisi. Lalu apakah chanyeol akan jadi paedofil? Baca saja selanjutnya~^^**

 **Annyeong~~ naega kembali/? Pada kangennn? /kagak/ yaudah-_-**

 **Gua mbawain ff bernuansa BDSM /hahahaha/**

 **TYPO BERSEBARAN...**

 **YAOI ARENA**

 **CHANBAEK SHIPPER ARENA**

 **GAK SUKA? TINGGALKAN REVIEW.**

 **TEMPAT FUJHOSI AKUT BERADA**

 **TEMPAT DIMANA ORANG-ORANG MEMBACA NC**

 **LAST~ REVIEW,FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE JUSEYO...^^**

Kyungsoo sangat takut, apalagi kai meneyeringai dengan kejam.

"A-apa maksutmu kai-ssi?"

"Eum, hanya satu. Kau itu manis. Dan kebetulan, aku baru saja mimpi basah"

"Ne?"

"Kau tak mengerti? Baiklah"

Kai beranjak dari duduknya, ia mendekati kyungsoo yang masih saja terduduk dengan keringat membnjiri pelipisnya. Kai terus berjalan maju hingga bibir kai dipertemukan dengan bibir heart milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat ia merasakan bibir kai menyentuh bibirnya.

 _CUP~_

Hanya satu kecupan, membuat nyawa kyungsoo tak ujung kembali. Diraihlah tengkuk kyungsoo dan kai memperdalam ciuman. Tangan kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu namun, tetap saja ciuman itu semakin memperdalam.

Tak ada yang tau jika sekolah baekhyun sekarang di datangi dari kepolisia gangnam. Para yeoja memekik histeris saat seorang polisi namja berpawakan tinggi tegap melewati koridor sekolah. Dibelakang namja itu masih terdapat seorang namja yang tak kalah tingginya dengan mulut kucingnya.

"Kyaaaaa... siapa dia?!" suara kasak-kusuk dari yeoja-yeoja yang melihat dua polisi ini

"Astaga! Astaga! Dia tampan" yah mungkn seperti tu teriakannya.

RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH

 _CEKLEK_

"Oh astaga kalian sudah datang. Mari silahkan duduk" Pak kepsek menyilahkan duduk mereka berdua

"Ghamshamnida" ucap kedua namja itu serempak

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tak tau siapa yang chanyeol dan siapa yang tao?"

"Ahahahaha, santai saja. Kami juga manusia. Saya chanyeol. Park chanyeol"

"dan pasti saya tao. Hwang Zi Tao"

"Ahhahah kalian berdua seperti nya sangat hebat. Saya mohon bantuan untuk menyampaikan kepada siswa saya semua untuk tidak memberandal di sekolah dan terutama pada geng luXion"

"LuXion? Apa itu? Nama makanan baru?" tanya tao

"ahahahaha, tidak tidak itu nama anak geng yang ditakuti oleh seantero sekolah ini. Mereka pemegang saham terbesar di korea. Dan mereka juga pintar. Namun, sikap mereka kurang terpuji"

"arraseo, saya akan menyampaikan pidato di aula nanti. Namun saya ingin ke kelas geng luXion itu" ucap chanyeol

"ne, tapi saya tak berjanji bahwa mereka ada di dalam kelas. Mereka terlalu sering membolos"

"Ne" ucap tao dan chanyeol

MENUJU KELAS GENG LUXION

 _KRIIIEETT_

Seluruh perhatian yang tadi memusat pada papan tulis, beralih pada pintu yang terbuka.

"Ekhem, pak kepsek ada apa? Silahkan masuk"

Chanyeol,tao dan bu kepsek memasuki kelas. Sama seperti tadi, para yeoja berteriak histeris namun ada juga namja yang berteriak mungkin dia hombreng/? :v

"Bu kepsek, sebenarnya ini ada apa?" tanya yixing songsaengnim

"ada penyuluhan dadakan" clingak-clinguk

"apa yang anda cari pak?"

"saya mencari mereka"

"o-oh mereka saya suruh keluar kelas karna menganggu pelajaran saya"

"kemana mereka?" tanya chanyeol

"a-ah saya tak tau soal kemana mereka. Tapi coba saja anda ke atap sekolah"

Chanyeol sigap menuju ke atap sekolah bersama tao. Namun pak kepsek tak ikut karna harus mengurus tugas-tugas lainnya.

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _CKLEK_

Sama yang awal kali kyungsoo lakukan, memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin dengan baik, sebelum mendengar suara

"Ahh..ahhh..khaaii-ssiihh oohh"

Mata lebar chanyeol memicing dan mendengarkan suara itu dengan baik-baik.

"Tao-ah kau dengar itu?"

"eum, suara.. desahan?"

"yah, ku kira begitu"

Chanyeol dan Tao mendekati sumber suara. Begitu kagetlah mereka melihat penyatuan tubuh bagian bawah itu secara langsung. Uke nya mendesah dan sang seme menggenjot

Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan suara

"Ekhem!"

Kai dan kyungsoo menoleh kearah chanyeol, mau tak mau kai melepaskan bagian bawahnya. Kai maupun kyungsoo merapikan baju mereka.

"Kalian merusak semuanya! Aku hampir klimaks kedua bodoh!"

Chanyeol dan tao denan muka datarnya saling pandang.

"Euung eomma" ucap yang lain. Dia baekhyun sudah bangun dari tidurnya

Reflek chanyeol dan tao menoleh ke arah itu. Baekhyun masih mengumpulkan nyawanya. Tao terkesima dengan wajah yang dadanya ditiduri baekhyun. Sedangkan chanyeol memandang baekhyun tak berkedip.

"Eomma~" dengan mata yang masih sayu, kai memeluk baekhyun

"bangunlah hyung, bangun" suara lembut dan usapan di rambut baek, perlahan baekhyun mulai sadar

Kai melepaskan pelukan dan dicium dahi baekhyun dengan sayang, kris yang melihat itu langsung menghentikan kai. Chanyeol sedikit berwajah masam dengan adegan di depannya, begitu juga tao. Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkan atap dengan mengendap-endap

"Kris hyung!"

"hentikan kai" kris menoleh 2 namja memakai baju poisi berdiri dibelakang kai

"Nuguya?!" ucap baek

"a-ah kami, annyeonghaseyo. Kami dari kepolisian gangnam. Apakah kalian geng yang bernama luXion itu?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kalau tidak kenapa?"

"ah begini, kami ingin membahas sesuatu dengan kalian" ucap tao manis

"Cih! Kau ingin memeperjarakan kami?" tanya kris

"Anio, kalian anak yang baik"

"Hahahahaha apa katanya? Kita anak baik? Simpan itu. Jika kalian belum tau tentang kami" ucap kai

"Tak usah basa-basi siapa ketuanya disini?"

Sontak mereka (kris dan kai) menoleh kepada baekhyun yang masih duduk dan muka datarnya

"Pfftt.. kalian akan bilang si mungil ini ketua kalian?" chanyeol tertawa

Baekhyun dengan awajah datar sedatar tembok mendekati chanyeol dan..

 _BUAGHH_

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MUNGIL?!" Teriak baekhyun tepat diwajah yeol yang jatuh tersungkur dengan tangan yang masih mengepal kuat

"C-chan?"

Baekhyun dengan bringasnya pergi dari sana dan disusul dengan kris juga kai

"Chan, kau baik-baik saja" tanya tao membantu chanyol berdiri

"Kkkk~ dia akan tau siapa yang dia pukul"

Malamnya, baekhyun akan pergi kesuatu tempat dengan baju putih dan celana jeans sobek-sobek, topi swagnya. Ia akan pergi ke club. Tentu saja bersama kris juga kai.

Baekhyun mengambil kontak mobil lalu pergi egitu saja, menjemput kai dan kris sudah akan menjadi kewajiban baekhyun kini.

Mereka bertiga masuk menggunakan id masing-masing, buka tempat club jalanan dan murahan yang baekhyun beserta kai kris datangi tapi tak tanggung-tanggung ia langsung ke club terelit di korea, bahkan mereka menanam saham disana, ckckckc otak picik.

Sudah 3 jam mereka bergoyang dengan lagu yang mengalun indah, ditambah dengan wine ditangan mereka. Namun tak berapa lama, polisi menggerebek tempat club malam itu. Baekhyun yang sudah setengah mabuk hanya ikut. Bahkan kai dan kris juga tak ada penolakan sungguh debawah pengaruh wine.

Dikantor polisi, chanyeol yang sedang menunggu para pengunjung diskotik datang. Tak lama, bunyi sirine memekakkan telinga chanyeol. Dengan cekatan chanyeol membantu temannya untuk membawa para pemabuk itu.

Bagaimana tak terkejut, yang ia bawa kini adalah seorang berandal yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia temui di suatu sekolah. Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendudukan baekhyun dan mengintrogasinya.

"siapa namamu?"

"Kau lagi?! Mengapa kau lagi?!"

"siapa namamu?"

"ck! TAK TAU!"

"kubilang siapa NAMAMU!"

"Yak! Aishh Kim seok eun"

"Nama macam apa itu? Bilang yang benar!"

"Itu benar bodoh! Itu nama samaranya!" kai berceletuk

"Kau memanggilku apa?"

"BODOH! Dasar tuli!"

"Kubilang sekali lagi, siapa namamu?"

"haahh kau keras kepala. Byun baekhyun"

"baiklah. Kau tercatat di sini sudah 20 kali masuk kantor polisi dan 12 kali terpenjara. Kau tak jera?"

"ani. Bolehkah aku pulang? Aku lelah"

"tidak kau terpenjara bersama kedua temanmu malam ini"

"terserah"

Baekhyun,kai,kris terpenjara dalam satu sel. Mereka tidur dengan dinginya ubin. Kai memeluk perut baek, sedangkan kris memeluk baekhyun.

Setelah insiden itu, mereka tak pernah kapok untuk melakukan yang tidak diluar nalar. Seperti mengambil makanan di dada yeoja, menyetir dengan kaki satu. Dan masih banyak lagi. Kali ini baekhyun menyetir dengan underware saja, dengan ac yang paling dingin ia tak boleh mengenakan baju sehelai pun kecuali underware. Baekhyun melakukannya hingga,..

 **TBCOUNTINUE**

 **HIKS, MIANHE. SEDIKIT YAH?**

 **AKU BINGUNG AMA AFFAIRKU SOALNYA HIKS :"**

 **REVIEW LAGI DONGG**

 **AHH MAKASIH BANYAKKKKKK YANG UDAH REVIEW, KALIAN SANGAT LUAR BIASA**

 **SERTAKAN SARAN JUGA BARANGKALI ADA^^**

 **KAK YUTA YANG MINTA KAIBAEK-_- UDAH ADA NOH DIKIT TAPI :V**

 **YANG KRISBAEK SAPA? /** gaada **/ YAODAH GAAPA :'V**

 **KALO CHANBAEK?** /banyaaaakkk/ **ASEEEKKK**

 **REVIEW,FAVOTITE OR FOLLOW^^**

 **KALIAN SELALU DIHATI ISTIMEWA DIHATIKU~~~~**

 **OH YA HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANYEOL OPPA~ LONG LAST AMA BAEKKI:***


	3. Chapter 4

PUNISH ME! 3

Setelah insiden itu, mereka tak pernah kapok untuk melakukan yang tidak diluar nalar. Seperti mengambil makanan di dada yeoja, menyetir dengan kaki satu. Dan masih banyak lagi. Kali ini baekhyun menyetir dengan underware saja, dengan ac yang paling dingin ia tak boleh mengenakan baju sehelai pun kecuali underware. Baekhyun melakukannya hingga,..

.

.

.

.

 **Aku mau balas review nya qaqa satu ini :v**

 **septianaditya1997 : ckckckckc chansoo? Dari manenya ching :3 kan udah jelas toh.. si kai itu abis mempi basah pas bangun ada kyungsoo. Sedangkan chansoo kagak ada-_- . chanyeol itu polisi sama tao, ke atap buat cari geng luXion tapi malah denger suara desahan-_-. Dan yang nyetir pakek kaki itu (setelah insiden itu) berarti setelah kai,kris, ama baek masuk penjara.**

 **Yang lain maaf sebesarnya. Sebesar anu chayeol :'v kalo nggak aku balas. Review kalian udah aku baca kok. Kalian penyemangatku, ghamshamnida^^**

 **TITTLE : "PUNISH ME!**

 **CAST : CHANBAEK , KAISOO, SULAY, KRISTAO*** _ **Cast lain nyusul***_ **Slight Krisbaek** (kailay dan chansoo aku ganti yah readers)

 **WARN : YAOI/BL/BOYXBOY/LAKI SAMA LAKI/NO CHILDREN** _guys_

 **RATED : T – M**

 **SUMMARY : Baekhyun,Kai,Kris adalah 3 serangkai berandalan. Ketuanya adalah si cantik Byun B aekhyun. Chanyeol dan Tao adalah polisi gangnam Korea Selatan. Namun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki sebuah janji. Apakah mereka saling mengenal? (** _aku ganti summary-nya_ **)**

 **Annyeong~~ naega kembali/? Pada kangennn? /kagak/ yaudah-_-**

 **Gua mbawain ff bernuansa BDSM /hahahaha/**

 **TYPO BERSEBARAN...**

 **YAOI ARENA**

 **CHANBAEK SHIPPER ARENA**

 **GAK SUKA? TINGGALKAN REVIEW.**

 **TEMPAT FUJHOSI AKUT BERADA**

 **TEMPAT DIMANA ORANG-ORANG MEMBACA NC**

 **LAST~ REVIEW,FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE JUSEYO...^^**

 **HARAP DIBACA DENGAN TELITI! INI ARENA CHANBAEK! YAOI! BDSM! KATA-KATA YANG FRONTAL! MOHON YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH MEMBACA! TERIMAKASIH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"PRRRRIIIITTTT...Dimohon berhenti!" Seorang polisi menghentikan mobil yang dikendarai Baekhyun

"Neo! Bagaimana ini?!" Tanya Baekhyun panik kepada Kris

"CK! Lewati saja" Kris

 _CIIIIITTTT..._

Mobil baekhyun terpaksa berhenti karna kini polisi itu berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan mobil baekhyun. Polisi itu menghampiri pengendara yakni baekhyun

"Hey, bukankah itu polisi yang memergokiku ML dengan bocah owl itu?" Kai

"Kau ML dengan siapa?" tanya kris

"Hah? Bukan siapa-siapa" jawab kai

"YAK! Dia disini bodoh!" baek sangat panik, pasalnya ia hanya menggunakan underware tanpa baju sehelaipun

 _TOK..TOKK.._

Jendela pintu mobil baek diketuk oleh chanyeol. Persetan dengan surat tilangan atau kejaran polisi, baekhyun segera menancap gas mobilnya dengan poll. Baekhyun benar-benar tak tahu harus apa. Apa yang akan ia jawab bila polisi itu bertanya dimana pakaiannya, apalagi cuaca di seoul mencapai pada pertengangan musim dingin yah, walaupun salju belum menjatuhkan badannya.

"Yak! Baekhyun! pelankan kecepatannya!" kai berteriak dengan menencangkan sabuk pengaman

"Diamlah kkamjong! Kau ingin diburu polisi dan harga diriku turun hanya menggunakan underware?!" baekhyun terus menggas mobilnya, menghiraukan bunyi klakson-klakson bersautan memekakan telinga

"Yak! Baek! Lampu merah! Yak! Tuhannnn!"Kris dengan hebohnya berteriak dan berjengit seperti yeoja

"Aiishh diamlah tak mungkin kau mati!"

Seolah berharap tak ada polisi yang mengejarnya, baekhyun menurunkan kecepatan. Namun apa? Dewi fortuna bukan di pihaknya. Ia dikepung oleh pasukan polisi yang berbadan gagah

"Kuharap anda keluar!" teriak seorang polisi yang pendek dengan muka bebek/?

"Keluarlah kris! Aku tak mungkin keluar dengan underware begini" ucap baekhyun

"Kau yang menyetir bodoh! Mana mungkin aku yang keluar?!" kris sangat ketakutan sekarang

"Ayolah, aku tak ingin masuk penjara lagi" kai terus merengek

"DIAMLAH KAI!" Ucap baekris

Nyali kai langsung ciut dan diam

"Aku katakankan sekali lagi! Keluarlah! Kalian sudah menerobos lampu merah, menghindari polisi,ugal-ugalan dijalan, dan membahayakan nyawa orang lain! Maka keluarlah!"

"Aiishh sudah ku katakan jangan menggas poll baek!" kai menggerutu

"diamlah! Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" baek panik

"AKU BILANG KELUAR BODOH!" polisi yang bername tag –chen- itu terbawa emosi

Maka terbukalah pintu dari kris, kris keluar dengan tatapan datar dan biasa saja

"KALIAN YANG DI DALAM KELUARLAH!"

Disusul dengan kai yang keluar dengan muka sedikit menggeram dan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana, ck! Seakan tak ada salah.

Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela, bukan ia maksut sombong, tapi.. ahhh ketahuilah ia hanya memaka e.

"YAK! KAU KELUARLAH! JANGAN MENAMPAKKAN KEPALAMU SAJA!"

"Aku tak bisa bodoh!"

"KELUAR ATAU AKU SERET KAU!"

Chen menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyeret baekhyun.

"Cepat turunlah"

"Shireo!"

"Atau ku menyeretmu"

"aku bilang tak mau bodoh!"

Geram, tentu saja. Baekhyun sungguh ingin dibuang rawa-rawa jika ia bukan anak dari orang yang berpengaruh nomor 1 di korea.

"But wait, kau polisi yang menanyai namaku dan memasukkanku ke sel?!" baekhyun sempat berjengit melihat wajah polisi ini

Oh astaga baek, kau jodoh dengan polisi ini? Kkk~ kalian selalu bertemu. Chanyeol, ia menekuk dalam alisnya mengingat siapa namja di depannya

"Entahlah aku tak ingat. Maka cepatlah buka pintumu!"

Chanyeol membuka pintu baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar,

"Astaga kau tak pakai baju?!"

"Maka dari itu aku tak mau keluar bodoh! Aku kalah taruhan!"

Entah dorongan darimana, chanyeol melepas jaketnya dan langsung memakaikan kepada baekhyun, jaket besar itu menenggelamkan tubuh baekhyun yang kecil itu. Kkkk seperti anak tk memakai baju anak smp~

 _DEG_

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjab saat jaket itu menempel sempurna di tubuhnya, meskipun tak menutupi seluruh tubuh seperti yeoja dalam film dewasa ckckckc

Kris dan kai melihat itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan disaat bersamaan mereka melihat semburat merah di pipi baekhyun. Chnayeol langsung menarik lengan baekhyun masuk ke mobil polisi begitu juga dengan kai dan kris.

Sesampainya di kantor polisi, chanyeol kembali jengah dengan sikap baekhyun.

"Astaga! Cepat katakan namamu!"

"ck! Pelupa atu apa eoh?"

"Haaah.. apa namamu tetap baekhyun?"

"Lalu kau mau siapa?! Suzy? Lee min ho?"

'Bersabar chanyeol, ini hanya triknya' batin chanyeol

Mungkin sangking seringnya bolak-balik masuk sel, sudah banyak polisi yang mengenal baekhyun, bahkan asal kalian tau ia sering dibicarakan oleh polisi wanita disini. Tentu saja baekhyun kan cantik *upss..*

Sudah hampir 1 bulan baekhyun masuk penjara selama 6 kali, tidak sendirian selalu dengan kris dan kai. Benar-benar berandal.

Selama satu bulan juga ayah baekhyun, byun taehyung memijat pelipis saja. Bukannya memarahi ia hanya mendesah pelan saat melihat beberapa laporan kepolisian dari chanyeol.

Di tengah salju dan malam natal ini, baekhyun menyempatkan pergi ke mall untuk membeli baju santa. Mana dua bodyguardmu cantik? Heol. Baekhyun bukanlah teman yang menyusahkan teman-temannya. Baekhyun membawa tas belanja menuju kamarnya, menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan dia bawa.

Baju santa yang berwarna merah dengan ornamen bulu putih yang jika ia pakai mirip anak sd yang memakai baju kakaknya. Ck lupakan

Seoul sudah didatangi benda-benda putih yang begitu dingin, salju di negeri gingseng ini sudah menebal, namun tak menyurutkan niat baekhyun untuk bertemu seseorang.

 _CKLEK_

Baekhyun membuka kamarnya dengan baju santanya

"Kau mau kemana?" tegur appa baekhyun

"Aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang" jawab baekhyun

"Siapa?" selidik tuan tae

"Aiishh appa, aku akan bertemu calon tunanganku"

"Ohh dia, kontrakmu sudah selesai dengannya?"

"Sudah. Ah sudahlah aku berangkat dulu"

Yah baekhyun akan bertemu dengan calon tunangannya. Salju masih saja menerpa kaca mobil baekhyun. Jalanan yang begitu licin membuat si mungil ini berkali kali mengumpat

"YAK! Aiishh aku bisa terlambat!" baekhyun menambah kecepatannya

Hanya selang 20 menit mobil baekhyun sudah terparkir manis di losmen bawah tanah. Tangan lentiknya membuka pintu mobil dan membawa tas yang ada banyak kado untuk calon tunangannya.

Kaki jenjang yang putih itu terekspos dengan bebas membuat setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya menjadi lapar.

 _TING_

Lift itu terbuka, menyambut baekhyun yang akan masuk. Turun dari lift, mata sipit yang terpoles eyeliner hitam menjelajahi setiap nomor yang berada pada setiap pintu

"267..268..269 Asssa! Ketemu!" Baekhyun berjengit girang ketika nomor yang ia cari berhasil ia temukan

 _TING TONG..._

Jemarinya menekan bel yang ada disamping pintu

"Nuguseyo?" ucap seseorang yang berada di dalam

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _CEKLEK_

Senyum manis baekhyun mengembang saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu.

"Heung? Kenapa kau bisa tau apartemenku? Kau mau apa lagi baekhyun-ssi?" ucap lelaki tinggi itu

"Hentikan leluconmu! Aku lelah"

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau masih pelajar pulanglah dan rayakan natal dirumahmu"

Raut wajah yang sumringah itu berubah menjadi sendu. Hatinya tertohok dengan ucapan lelaki di depannya.

"Baekhyun ssi?" ucap baekhyun lirih

"Ne, kau baekhyun-ssi pulanglah dan rayakan natal"

"Hentikan leluconmu chan"

"Saya tidak bercanda. Pulanglah dan rayakan natal"

Baekhyun menunduk, sakit rasanya. Ia bahkan kenal dengan orang ini. Lebih parahnya dia tunangannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" ucap lelaki tinggi ini

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN LELUCONMU PARK CHANYEOL!" matanya sudah basah, hatinya bagai tertusuk pedang tajam

"Neo gwenchana?"

 _PLAK_

Satu tamparan telak di pipi lelaki yang diketahui namanya park chanyeol ini.

"Kubilang hentikan hikss.. leluconmu. Aku lelah"

"..." diam chanyeol hanya diam melihat baekhyun begitu

"Hikss.. aku jauh jauh kesini ingin menghakiri permainan bodohmu! Permainan gilamu! Hikss.. kau bahkan seolah tak mengenalku" bahu sempit itu bergetar

"Aku bilang perjanjian kita berakhir saat natal terakhir. Bukan disaat malam natal" jawab chanyeol

"Kau bodoh?! Aku lelah hikss.. aku tak mau berpura-pura lagi"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun dengan erat, menggendongnya ala koala untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

"Hikss.. kau bodoh.. kau bodoh" umpat baekhyun yang masih menangis di ceruk leher yeol

"Mianhae, aku juga tersiksa saat kau menjadi brandal seperti itu"

"Hikss.."

FLASHBACK

 _Lelaki mungil dengan wajah cantiknya berjalan dengan riang menuju kantor polisi, ia tak pernah lupa mengunjungi pacarnya yang berada di sana. Bukan sebagai tawanan namun sebagai polisi yang hebat. Senyum terus mengembang di bibirnya_

" _Chanyeolliee~~"_

" _Baekhyun" Tubuh mungil itu dipeluk erat oleh sang tinggi_

" _Aku merindukan yeollie"_

" _Nado baekkie"_

 _Pelukan itu terlepas._

" _Baek, satu bulan lagi natal"_

" _iya, kau minta apa dariku?"_

" _Kau kan anak yang baik. Jadilah anak berandal dan pindahlah sekolah lalu kita pura-pura tidak mengenal"_

" _Maksutmu?"_

" _Yah kau jadilah orang yang 180 derajat yang berbeda dari baekhyun yang sekarang.. aku ingin tau seberapa bandelnya kau"_

" _Ck! Aku sudah tak berandal lagi, dan kau ingin aku berandal lagi?"_

" _Ayolah, ini akan menarik sayang"_

" _Katakan pada ayahku"_

" _Baiklah, aku bisa mengatur semuanya"_

 _Baekhyun benar-benar membuktikan janji persetujuannya dengan chanyeol. Ia menjadi baekhyun yang dulu lagi, si berandal. Ia pindah sekolah ke sekolah yang terkenal anak berandalnya. Ayahnya pun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah kelakuan pasangan gila yang salah satu nya adalah anaknya KKKK~_

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

Ditengah salju yang masih tebal dan berjatuhan, kai mengajak kris untuk menginap dirumahnya. Seperti saat ini, Kai bergulingan dikasur kamarnya dengan PSP yang berada ditangannya. Pekikan,teriakan dan makian keluar dari bibir tebal itu.

"Yak bodoh! Diamlah! Kau berisik!" makian dari mulut kris tak membuat kai diam dan takut

"Yak! Uuhh kiri ahh makan makan! Ahh turunnn shit! Ayooo!" kai memiring kan kanan dan kiri

"Yak aishh!"

 _BUKK_

Buku yang semula ada ditangan Kris itu berpindah mengelus kepala Kai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yaiishhh!" Kai langsung bangkit dari tidurannya

"Mwo?" tanya Kris santai

"BODOH!" Kai kembali tiduran dan melanjutkan mainnya

"Yak kai!"

"Mwo?" masih dengan posisi yang sama

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Kris

"Dia bilang akan kerumah teman SMPnya"

"Eung? Siapa?" tanya Kris

"Mana aku tahu bodoh! Akkkkhhh aiishhh kenapa PSPku aiishh baterainya habis!"

"Ck kau seperti kehilangan perjakamu"

"Hey! Ucapanmu terlau vulgar tuan wu"

"Ahh terserah..hey coba telpon baekhyun"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku rindu dia bodoh!"

"Kau telpon sendiri aku ingin kerumahnya langsung" Kai bangkit dan menuju ke luar kamar

"Sialan yak! Aku ikut denganmu!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih setia duduk diam dipangkuan chanyeol, ia duduk menghadap chanyeol kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada bidang park chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya memeluk pinggang baekhyun dan menghirup aroma rambut baekhyun.

"Channie~" Baekhyun membuka suaranya

"Heum apa sayang?"

"Aku membawakanmu kado natal"

"Heung? Kado mana?"

Kaki mungil baekhyun turun dari pangkuan chanyeol dan mengambil tasnya. Dan kembali lagi ke chanyeol

"Apa yang kau bawa heum?" tanya chanyeol

"Hanya mainan untukmu"

Alis chanyeol menukik tajam, baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan yang dikatakan kado untuk chanyeol. Baekhyun mengeluarkan vibrator berwarna merah muda,hijau dan putihl,lube,gag ball,cock ring sebanyak 2,borgol,tali berwarna hitam,penutup mata,dan yang terakhir penjepit nipple.

Mata chanyeol membuka lebar saat baekhyun membawa barang-barang yang ia katakan kado untuknya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Kau tak tau daddy? Ini vibrator,gag ball,cock ring,borgol,tali,penutup mata dan_"

"Aku tau semua itu sayang, tapi apa maksutmu membawa ini? Dan apa itu? Daddy?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, perlahan membuka ikatan baju santanya dan terlepas. Ia membuka baju santanya hingga pundak putih mulusnya terespos begitu saja

"Daddy, punish me! Aku sudah bertindak nakal"

"Aku sedang tak ingin baek"

"Jinjja daddy? Tapi baekkie cudah nakal, baekkie tadi menampal daddy, baekkie ingin dihukum" suara cadel baekhyun yang dibuat-buat keluar dengan sendirinya

"..." Chanyeol hanya melihat baekhyun yang mulai merayunya

"daddyy~~"

Baekhyun duduk dipangkuan chanyeol dan berhadap-hadapan dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka baju chanyeol dan tak ada respon, ia hanya tersenyum

"Apa yang kau lakukan baek?"

"Baekkie ingin susu daddy~"

"Baekhyun, besok kau masih sekolah sayang, kau akan dicurigai oleh teman-temanmu"

"Tapi aku ingin~~"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil dengan pundak yang terspos itu, menghirup aroma tubuh baekhyun.

"Kau tau sayang, aku sangat merindukanmu"

Baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dengan tulus, mengusap rambut sang pacar

"Ne, aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Malam ini malam natal, kau tak memberikanku hadiah yang sangat indah setelah kita jarang bertemu?"

"Apa? Kau mau apa dariku?"

"Hangati aku"

"Jangan sekarang, besok kau sekolah"

Wajah cemberut terlukiskan di muka baekhyun.

"Chagiyah, aku akan menjemputmu besok dan kita berjalan-jalan. Kau mau?"

"Mau, tapi aku ingin kau jangan memakai baju polisi"

"Heung? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan kepala di dada bidang chanyeol

"Karna teman-temanku semua tau muka mu channie"

"Aigooo kkkkk.. arraseo arraseo aku memaka baju yang bagus dan tampil tampan untukmu baekkie"

"Gomawo, tapi sekarang aku lapar"

Chanyeol menggendong baekhyun menuju dapur. Dan mendudukkan di kursi makan, memang chanyeol sangat jago masak dibandingkan baekhyun. Yang membuat bekal baekhyun untuk makan siang disekolahnya selama ini adalah chanyeol sang calon tunangan

"Kau mau makan apa sayang?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut baekhyun sayang

"Aku mau ramyun!"

"Tidak baik makan ramyun terus sayang"

"Tapi aku ingin channie~" baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya, semua yang ada didepannya aku jamin akan luluh sekeras ~

"Arraseo, aigoo kenapa keluarkan puppy eyesmu eoh?" Chanyeol mencubit pipi gembul milik Baekhyun.

Sudah kubilang,bahwa jika Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya sekeras apapun Chanyeol akan luluh di dalamnya. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana chanyeol dan baekhyun bisa bertemu dan pacaran mungkin begini...

Flashback

" _Aniyo! Aku tak mau appa jodohkan!" Baekhyun berteriak sekerasnya saat mendengar percakapannya dia dengan seseorang disebrang telpon sana_

 _Lelaki paruh baya itu menutup telponnya dan mendekati kearah baekhyun dan tersenyum ramah_

" _Appa, ingin kau bertunangan dengan anak teman appa"_

" _Mwo?! Appa, aku tak suka kau jodohkan!"_

" _Dia namja"_

" _N-ne?"_

" _Yah, dia namja. Appa sudah tau orientasi seksualmu mnyimang semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu bukan?"_

" _Darimana appa tau?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam_

" _Tau darimana? Teman-temanmu sendiri yang bilang"_

" _Tapi tetap saja aku tak mau appa jodohkan! Dengan siapapun! Aku ingin mencari kekasih ku sendiri appa, kumohon"_

" _Baekhyun! appa tak mau kau bantah!" Byun Tae pergi menjauh dari anaknya_

 _Setelah itu, baekhyun bercerita kepada pacarnya Park Chanyeol yang saat itu adalah mahasisiwa di tingkat akhir untuk memecahkan masalah ini_

" _Aku tak tau kita harus apa sekarang, yang jelas aku juga akan dijodohkan oleh appaku dengan anak teman lamanya"_

 _Baekhyun memeluk tubuh chanyeol erat dan menumpahkan semua tangisannya_

" _Hikss..wae? kenapa hubungan kita seperti ini jadinya? Hiks.. aku tak mau dijodohkan oleh mereka hikss.."_

" _Aku juga, aku hanya ingin denganmu. Tapi ini sudah menjadi cerita akhirnya. Mungkin kita harus berpisah"_

" _Hikss aniyo..jebbal aniyo" Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh chanyeol dan terus menangis_

" _Aku tak mau kita berpisah baekhyun" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan sayang._

 _Kedua pasang anak adam itu kini berjalan-jalan di tengah kerumunan pasar malam yang dipenuhi dengan lampu yang bergelap-gelip di gelapnya malam. Tangan chanyeol setia menggenggam tangan kecil baekhyun._

 _Setelah 3 hari mereka jalan-jalan di pasar malam, Byun Taehyung, yakni appa baekhyun mengajak baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan calon tunangannya dalam pesta perjamuan antar keluarga mempelai._

" _Appaa shireeeoo~~" Baekhyun terus diseret oleh Tuan Taehyung memasuki sebuah restorant yang tak tanggung-tanggung harganya menembus langit_

" _Ayoo masuk baekhyun" dengan terus diseret, anak bapak byun itu terus saling menyeret hingga sampai pada meja yang sudah duduk disana keluarga calon tunangan baekhyun_

 _Baekhyun masih setia bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Tuan Byun._

" _Mianhae, ini semua gara-gara baekhyun"_

" _Ah gwenchana... anak kami akan datang 5 menit lagi" Ucap aboji dari calon tunangan baekhyun ._

 _Kedua keluarga itu pun larut dalam percakapan hangat, dan baekhyun setia menundukkan kepalanya, karna baginya iya menghianti pacarnya, Chanyeol._

 _Benar, sekitar 8 menitan anak yang akan menjadi calon tunangan baekhyun datang_

" _Jeoseonghamnida, aku telat" ucapnya_

 _Reflek baekhyun mengangkat kepalaya karna iya mengenal suara ini sangat mengenal, dia adalah sunbaenya_

 **TBC**

 **Lanjut/Delete?**

 **Review Juseyo~~ KARNA 1 REVIEW ADALAH PENYEMANGATKU^^**

 **Kritik &Saran**

 **Gomawo.**

 **Mian gw baru aploud yah, karna gw sibuk mau UN:" dan buat para sunbae author gw, makasih yah reviewnya sekarang review lagi^^**

 **Sehat terus yah readers~**

 **Saranghae buat Choi Yong Gun:***

 **Dan SARANGHAEYO CHAN BAEK:* :***


	4. Chapter 5

_Kedua keluarga itu pun larut dalam percakapan hangat, dan baekhyun setia menundukkan kepalanya, karna baginya iya menghianti pacarnya, Chanyeol._

 _Benar, sekitar 8 menitan anak yang akan menjadi calon tunangan baekhyun datang_

" _Jeoseonghamnida, aku telat" ucapnya_

 _Reflek baekhyun mengangkat kepalaya karna iya mengenal suara ini sangat mengenal, dia adalah sunbaenya_

.

.

.

.

 **GOMAWOOO UDAH REVIEW YAH^^ MIANHAE GUA LAMBAT BANGET UPDATENYA:" BANYAK KENDALANYA, YANG IDENYA TIBA TIBA ILANG, YANG INTERNET GW PAYAH, YANG MAU LES, UN, GINI LAH/MIAN CURHAT**

 **OKKEEEE INI GW LANJUTKAN LAGI..**

 **CEKIDOT EAK DOARR DOARRR/** mercon

 **TITTLE : "PUNISH ME!**

 **CAST : CHANBAEK , KAISOO, SULAY, KRISTAO*** _ **Cast lain nyusul***_ **Slight Krisbaek** (kailay dan chansoo aku ganti yah readers)

 **WARN : YAOI/BL/BOYXBOY/LAKI SAMA LAKI/NO CHILDREN** __ _guys_

 **RATED : T – M**

 **SUMMARY : Baekhyun,Kai,Kris adalah 3 serangkai berandalan. Ketuanya adalah si cantik Byun B aekhyun. Chanyeol dan Tao adalah polisi gangnam Korea Selatan. Namun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki sebuah janji. Apakah mereka saling mengenal? (** _aku ganti summary-nya_ **)**

 **Annyeong~~ naega kembali/? Pada kangennn? /kagak/ yaudah-_-**

 **Gua mbawain ff bernuansa BDSM /hahahaha/**

 **TYPO BERSEBARAN...**

 **YAOI ARENA**

 **CHANBAEK SHIPPER ARENA**

 **GAK SUKA? TINGGALKAN REVIEW.**

 **TEMPAT FUJHOSI AKUT BERADA**

 **TEMPAT DIMANA ORANG-ORANG MEMBACA NC**

 **LAST~ REVIEW,FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE JUSEYO...^^**

 **HARAP DIBACA DENGAN TELITI! INI ARENA CHANBAEK! YAOI! BDSM! KATA-KATA YANG FRONTAL! MOHON YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH MEMBACA! TERIMAKASIH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _P..park chanyeol?"_

" _Baekkie?"_

 _Eomma chanyeol tersenyum senang, melihat kedua insan ternyata sudah saling mengenal_

" _Apa kailian sudah saling mengenal?" ucap eomma Chanyeol_

" _Y..yah, dia hoobaeku" jawab Chanyeol_

 _Baekhyun hanya diam, ia takut keceplosan atau semacamnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersampingan. Jadi posisinya sekarang adalah dari kiri ke kanan yakni Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Appa Chanyeol,Eomma Chanyeol dan kembali lagi._

 _Tangan baek setia mengepal menahan gejolak senang sedari tadi tangan Chanyeol menggenggamnya dibawah meja._

 _Pesta perjamuan kedua keluarga kaya itu sangat lancar._

Flashback end

.

.

.

Kai dan Kris sudah berulang kali menanyakan kemana baekhyun berada pada pembantu rumahnya, namun bukan informasi yang didapat namun amarah yang membuncah di tubuh kai, karna apa? Pembantu ini terus mengucapkan tidak tahu, maaf. Tidak tahu, maaf

"Damn! Sekali lagi aku tanya dimana byun baekhyun anak tuan taehyung pembantu bodoh?!"

"Isshh sudah aku katakan juga. Dia sedang pergi"

"Sudahlah kai, mungkin si kecil itu sedang pergi dan belum pulang" Ucap Kris

"Tapi kemana? Kenapa lama sekali?" Balas Kai

Kedua sahabat itu memutuskan pulang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah kenyang dengan makanan yang bersarang di perutnya dan kini Chanyeol-lah yang membereskan meja makan.

"Channie~"

"Hum?"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Muka sang kecil sangat senang di senderkan pada punggung kokoh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa baeekkie?"

"Kapan Channie ke rumah baekkie lagi?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Agar Channie dengan Appa semakin dekat. Dan kita akan semakin cepat menikah"

"Mwo? Menikah?"

"E-eum menikah, apa kau tak mau menikah denganku?" Kepala baekhyun menunduk

"Aniyo, bukan begitu. Aku juga sangat ingin menikah denganmu. Tapi aku masih belum tepat saja"

"Arraseo"

.

.

.

Esok paginya, di tengah sinar mentari yang indah Kris dan Kai pergi menjemput Baekhyun untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Tunggu! Bukanya selalu si mungil itu yang menjemput Kris dan Kai? Yah, entah setan apa yang merasuki mereka berdua terutama Kai, ia begitu semangat menemui Baekhyun hari ini.

Kris dan Kai sudah berada diatas mobil, Kail-lah yang menyetir. Jika kalian bertanya itu mobil siapa? Jelas itu mobil Kai, ingatlah Kai anak konglomerat yang kaya raya. Bibir kai terulas senyuman manawannya tak pernah luntur semenjak roda mobil berputar,bersiul-siul tanpa henti. Kris memandang aneh kepada Kai

"Yah, Kkamjong kenapa kau bersiul-siul begitu?" Ucap Kris

"Ani, aku hanya senang saja"

"Ck! Sikapmu bahkan lebih menakutkan dari seseorang yang membunuh manusia"

"Yaak! _Busunshuria_? Kau yang menakutkan dengan gigi tonggosmu itu!"

"Mwoya?! Apa kau bilang?"

PLAK

"Akkkh! Kenapa kau memukulku"

"Kau dan aku tua-an aku beberapa bulan. Kenapa tidak sopan sekali"

"Tsk!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih bergelung selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, semalam ia tiba dirumah sangat larut. Sungguh melelahkan, bukan making love malainkan lelah merengek kepada Chanyeol calon tunangannya.

TING TONG

Kai terus memencet bel, hingga salah satu maid dirumha Tuan Byun keluar.

"Ne? Tuan-tuan mencari siapa?' Ucap maid itu

"Aku mencari baekhyun. dia harus ke sekolah hari ini" balas Kris

"Tuan Baekhyun semalam pulang sangat larut, mungkin dia belum bangun. Tuan-tuan boleh ke kamar tuan Baekhyun"

Kai dan Kris berjalan beriringan menuju ke kamar Baekhyun, namun mereka berpapasan dengan Tuan Taehyung, ayah Baekhyun. Tak dipungkiri, Kai dan Kris cukup dikenal akrab oleh keluarga Baekhyun.

Kris membuka knop pintu kamar baekhyun, mereka berdua melihat baekhyun masih menutupkan matanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Kris dan Kai berjalan mendekati ranjang tidur Baekhyun. Kai mengamati lamat-lamat muka damai baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

"Kris, dia belum bangun"

"Arra, kita disini bukan memandanginya bodoh. Melainkan membangunkannya agar dia ke sekolah"

"Tapi Kris, wajahnya begitu cantik dan menggoda"

"Hey Kai! Itu sahabatmu sendiri. Kau sudah punya owl yang selalu mengikutimu kemana saja itu"

"Shireo!"

Suara menggelegar Kai membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Pemuda mungil itu dan cantik duduk sambil mengucek-ucek matanya

"Sedang apa kalian disini?!" Ucap Baekhyun

"Wow, calm down kami tidak memperkosamu, kami hanya ingin membangunkanmu"

Dengan cepat baekhyun mengambil foto yang terpajang diatas nakans dan menyembunyikannya di bawah bantal

"Itu apa?" tanya Kai

"Bukan apa-apa. Keluarlah dulu aku akan mandi"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah kai, ayo keluar" Kris menyeret Kai keluar dari kamar Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengeluarkan figura yang tampak jelas foto siapa disana, bibir baekhyun mengulas senyuman dan dipeluknya figura tersebut. Kaki kecilnya menapaki ubin dingin dengan masih mata yang setengah terpejam, Baekhyun mandi dan berangkat kesekolah bersama Kai dan Kris.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah hampir dipenuhi oleh anak adan dan hawa yang saling tergur sapa atau sekedar jalan menuju kelasnya. Baekhyun,Kris dan Kai berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka yang letaknya tak jauh dari pandangan mata, matahari di Seoul hari ini sedikit malu untuk menampakkan cahanya bersembunyi dibalik awan coloumbus.

"Baekhyun, semalam kau kemana?" Tanya Kai

"Aku? Kerumah temanku SMP. Wae?"

"Pembantumu mengatakan kau pulang larut, benar?" Kini berganti Kris

"Yap! Aku lupa waktu, sungguh merindukan temanku itu" ' _yah aku lupa waktu gegara kau calon suamiku'_ tambah Baek dalam hati

Seulas senyum terus terpancarkan di bibir baek. Baekhyun dan geng LuXion memasuki kelas, dengan tiba-tiba seluruh isi kelas menjadi senyap.

Kyungsoo yang sedang tertaawa karna komik di tangannya menjadi diam juga. Mata owl nya melihat sosok tinggi dan mempunyai kulit tan yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya belakangan ini.

' _Kaii.. Ya tuhan dia begitu tampan"_

Manik coklat milik Kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan manik indah milik Kai, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menunduk dan kembali ke komiknya, sedangkan Kai tersenyum sangat tipis tak ketara sama sekali.

Pelajaran Kimia menjadi hal yang paling membosankan kedua setelah sejarah bagi geng LuXion. Baekhyun terus tidur sepanjang pelajaran, Kai terus memainkan PSPnya, sedangkan Kris? Dia sudah keluar dari kelas semenjak diusir keluar oleh guru Yang.

Angin siang hari diatas atap sekolah tak begitu kencang, ditambah dengan sinar mentari yang masih saa bersembunyi, langitnya berwarna abu-abu, seorang namja dengan rokok ditangannya terus menikmati siangnya, bibirnya terus menyedot batang rokok itu sampai setengah habis.

Dihembuskannya asap roko tersebut ke udara terbuka, rambutnya bergerak mengalun saat angin-angin tak sengaja menerpanya. Kris. Sosok itu penuh misterius, lebih dewasa dibandingkan geng LuXion lainnya, dia gay sama dengan Baekhyun, Kris mencintai Baekhyun karna menurutnya dia begitu cantik dan sosok yang harus ia lindungi

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendapat tugas tambahan dari guru geografi, Kai sudah pulang duluan karna dia harus meng-charger PSPnya. Sedangkan Kris entah kemana anak itu.

Hari semakin malam, tapi Baekhyun belum juga keluar dari perpustakaan. Awan semakin gelap, tapi Baekhyun masih menuliskan semua cairan yang aneh ini dalam bukunya

"Aisssh sial! Kenapa harus aku sih?! Dasar guru bodoh!"

JEEDUUARRRR..

Suara petir membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat. Masa lalunya terulang semua, traumanya teringat kembali. Baekhyun terduduk di antara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya. Seorang lelaki berlari dari depan sekolah dengan jas kepolisian dengan tergesa-gesa

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak keras dan berlari kesana-kemari mencari lelaki mungil itu

Chanyeol memasuki ruang kelas baekhyun. Kosong. Hanya bangku siswa yang kosong ditinggal pemiliknya. Langkah kaki chanyeol berhenti di depan pintu perpustakaan dimana ada suara buku berjatuhan, Chanyeol membuka pintu perpustakaan, matanya terbelalak lebar melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang tergeletak di lantai, matanya terpejam. Dahinya berkeringat

"T-tolong..." Suara lemah

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun keluar ruang perpustakaan, mereka berlari menuju mobil Chanyeol.

Hujan deras masih mengguyur dengan tambahan petir yang membuat suasana mencekam. Baekhyun terus mengigau nama ibunya. Byun Jungkook.

Roda mobil Chanyeol menuju ke rumah sakit, para perawat dan dokter segera menangani Baekhyun.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

 _Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun pulang dari sekolahnya, Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya bercengkrama hangat dengan ayah Baekhyun di kediaman Tuan Byun._

 _Tiba-tiba hujan deras mengguyur disertai petir bersautan. Chanyeol dan Tuan Taehyung mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun dan Jungkook._

 _Tak lama, telpon tuan Byun berdering dan mengatakan Jungkook beserta Baekhyun kecelakaan mobil._

 _Chanyeol dan Tuan Byun menuju rumah sakit. Dan singkat cerita, Jungkook eomma Baekhyun tidak terselamatakan dari operasi dan sedangkan Baekhyun selamat tetapi dia mengalamai trauma yang berkepanjangan jika ada tentang kecelakaan mobil dan hujan badai._

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tuan Byun mendatangi rumah sakit setelah Chanyeol menelpon keadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Tuan Byun menunggu di depan ruang UGD. Sekitar 5 menit dokter yang memerisa Baekhyun keluar.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Tanya Tuan Byun

"Apa dia sering mengalami ini?" tanya dokter itu

"Yah, semenjak kecelakaan yang merenggut ibunya dan dia mengalami trauma dengan kecelakaan mobil dan hujan badai" jelas Tuan Byun

"Baiklah jika begitu, traumanya masih menjadi phobianya. Jika anda ingin melihat putra anda, dia di dalam. Saya permisi dulu"

"Ne, Ghamshamnida"

Chanyeol dan Tuan Byun memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun masih tertutup, raut mukanya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Tuan Byun mengelus rambut Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan ramping baekhyun dan menciumminya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku akan pulang dulu. Tolong jaga Baekhyun, aku percaya padamu"

"Ne, haraboji. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun"

"Gomawo Chanyeol" Tuan Byun meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun beserta Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar menjaga Baekhyun hingga mata indah itu terbangun, Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ne, channie~"

Keduanya saling memeluk tak ada yang mau melepaskan walaupun sebentar. Chanyeol menangkup muka Baekhyun dan

CUP~

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir lembut Baekhyun

"Isshh channie~" Baekhyun menutup mukanya

"Kenapa di tutupi sayang?"

CUP~

Satu kecupan kini mendarat di dahi baekhyun, perlahan baekhyun memperlihtkan mukanya. Tangan Baekhyun dikalungkan di leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol mendekatkan muka ke muka Baekhyun, satu kecupan menjadi lumatan. Chanyeol melumat bibir baekhyun.

Tangan chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya,

"Eummhh.." lenguh Baekhyun

Chanyeol semakin menekan tengkuk baekhyun, lenguhan demi lenguhan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman, entah saliva milik siapa menetes di dagu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Seoul, pagi ini matahari terik menyapanya. Kris dengan Kai menjemput Baekhyun di kediaman tuan Byun.

Pagi ini baekhyun akan memulai sandiwaranya kembali, hingga waktunya tiba ia menunjukkan jati dirinya. Atau mungkin saat ini?

"Baekhyun, neo gwenchana?" tanya Kris

"Eum? Ne" senyuman Baekhyun membuat jantung Kris berdetak lebih cepat

.

.

.

Disekolah Baekhyun tetap menjadi berandalan, contohnya sekarang ini geng LuXion sedang ada di dalam kamar mandi dan satu namja hoobae mereka berdiri dengan baju basah dan bekas noda makanan masi menempel pada bajunya

Baekhyun maju pada namja itu, mengambil kacamatanya

"Hey, aku akan membuatmu lebih tampan tanpa kacamata ini"

KRETEEKK

Baekhyun menginjak kacamata hoobaenya hingga kacamata itu pecah

"Kau masih mau ini terulang? Aku tak segan-segan memecahkan testis mu itu!"

Dan Baekhyun mencengkram kerah baju hoobaenya

"Neo arra?! Kau menjijikkan, memberiku kotak bekal seperti tadi. Kau sangat menjijikkan" Baekhyun meludah di muka hoobae itu dan meninggalkannya tanpa berkata "Maaf"

Kris dan Kai sudah tau ini akan terjadi, tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang membuka mulutnya jika Baekhyun berada di dalam emosi seperti ini.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Baekhyun melakukan itu, karna Baekhyun terkenal dengan brandal yang suka mengganti-ganti pasangan. Dan hoobae tersebut adalah siswa 1-B namanya Sehun. Oh Sehun, dia kutu buku namun dia adalah hoobae yang paling berani menunjukkan diri berbeda dengan Kai atau Kris yang hanya mampu diam diri tanpa memberikan kode-kode apapun

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Tao tidak sedang bertugas kedua sahabat itu memutuskan untuk ke Cafe Coffe.

"Chanyeol, kau memasan apa?"Tanya Tao

"Eungg aku dibawa pulang saja. Strowberry Float dan Creammy latte, untuk kue nya eumm Strowberry cake soft dan choco cake"

"Isshh banyak sekali. Kau pesan sendiri lah, aku mau ke toilet"

"Tadi kau bilang aku pesan apa. Tapi sekarang malah pergi heiishh panda cina"

Tao meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk pergi ke Toilet, sedangkan Chanyeol memesan makanannya, ia berniatan untuk menjemput Baekhyun nanti sepulang sekolah

KLLIIINGGG *anggap bunyi lonceng*

Baekhyun,Kai dan Kris memasuki cafe di jam sekolah begini. Disaat Baekhyun dan gengnya masuk disaat itu juga manik mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu, seperti waktu berhenti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap

"Uh? Bukankah itu Polisi yang menangkap kita?" celetuk Kai

"Huh? Ya? Ah nee, itu orangnya" jawab Baekhyun

"Ah sudahlah, kajja kita memesan Baek, kau janji meneraktir kita" Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk memesan makanan

Chanyeol kembali duduk ditempatnya dan merogoh ponselnya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang.

Kai dan Baekhyun menikmati pesanan mereka terlebih dulu, karna Kris ijin e toilet

DRRRTTT..

Baekhyun mengammbil ponselnya dan melihat kotak masuk. Itu dari Chanyeol, begini isinya

" _sedang apa kau disini? Ini belum jam pulang sekolah. Cepat habiskan makanmu dan pulanglah! Aku akan menjemputmu nanti"_ mata Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol dan mengangguk

Di toilet, Tao menggrutu sendiri karna antriannya begitu panjang, seseorang tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Tao sehingga ia oleng

GREEPP

Badan Tao di pegangi oleh Kris yang kebetulan baru masuk, mata Tao dan Kris saling memandang, hingga Tao sadar dan bangun

"Eungg..ghamsahmnida" Ucap Tao malu

"Nee, yepeo" jawab Kris enteng

"Mwo? Yepeo? Nan namja"

"Arra, kenalkan aku Kris. Wu Kris" Kris mengulurkan tangannya

Tao melihat tangan Kris dan mengernyitkan dahi

"Tao, Huang Zi Tao" tanpa membalas jabatan tangan Tao masuk ke bilik toilet

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, di dalam mobil, Kris tersenyum layaknya orang jatuh cinta, hoy apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta Kris-ssi? Kkk.

"Baek, Telpon rumah sakit jiwa karna pasiennya disini kabur satu"

"Ckckck.. mungkin, yak Tuan Wu kau sudah gila eoh?" ucap Baekhyun

"Aniya, hey aku tak gila bodoh! Tapi aku tadi menemukan namja cantik, ahhh bahagianya~"

"Nuguya?" tanya Baekhyun

"Molla, aku hanya tau dia anggota kepolisian, shh sepertinya mukanya tidak asing" jawab Kris

"Anggota kepolisian?! Mwo?!"

"Kau kenapa baek?" tanya Kai

"Ani, aku tak apa"

Baekhyun mencurigai bahwa anggota kepolisian itu teman dari tunangannya. Park Chanyeol. Heol! Bagaimana jika benar? _SHIT_! TAK BOLEH TERJADI!

.

.

.

Setiba Baekhyun di rumah, langsung ia berlari ke kamar dan menguncinya. Dasinya ia longgarkan dan kancing seragamnya ia buka satu persatu, baju itu ia lempar ke sembarang arah di lantai.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke ranjangnya, ponselnya ia lempar ke kasur

"Ahh aku lelah~ aku tidur 2 jam saja dan pergi ke aprtemen Chanyeol" mata indah itu tertutup, mulailah Bekhyun memasuki alam mimpinya

Beberapa pesan belum terbalas, banyak telpon tak terjawab dari Hp Baekhyun

CKLEK

Seorang namja dengan masker penutup wajahnya, ditangannya ada kantung plastik entah apa isinya, yang jelas itu mengembung. Namja itu berjalan kearah kamar Baekhyun, syukur kamar Baekhyun terkunci namun, namja itu mengeluarkan dompetnya, apa yang kau lakukan? Namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi itu, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang ia ambil dari dalam dompet

CKLEK. _Terbuka_

Kaki panjang dari namja itu mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang setengah telanjang, ia membuka maskernya, menaruh kantung pelastik di atas meja nakas

Namja itu naik ke kasur Baekhyun, memeluk baekhyun dari belakang. Tangan namja itu mengelus perut rata baekhyun, sang empunya hanya memejamkan matanya, tangan satunya dari namja itu mengelus penis baekhyun dari luar yang masih terbugkus seragam celana sekolah, sedikit meremasnya

"Eungghh~" mata baekhyun makin terpejam erat

Badan Baekhyun menghadap ke arah pelaku, mata Baekhyun terbuka dan terkejut

"Channie?"

"Humm"

"Kenapa kau disini sayang?" tanya Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol

"Aku merindukanmu sayang" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun

"Aku juga merindukanmu pacar raksasaku~ Ah mianhae, aku sudah pulang duluan tadi. Apa kau ke sekolahku tadi?"

"Yah, aku kesekolahmu. Sepertinya kau akan menjadi Trending topic sayang besok" ucap Chanyeol sambil bersandar pada ujung tempat tidur

"Trendding topic? Waeyo? Apa kayu bertemu kepala sekolah lagi?"

"Yah, aku bertemu dengannya tadi. Orang yang kau malukan si cupu itu Sehun namanya dia_"

"Tak ada urusannya denganku Channie"

"Aku belum selesai berbicara cantik~" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas

"_ jadi, kau akan menjadi trendding topic karna anak yang kau malukan itu melapor ke Kepala sekolahmu, dengan kebetulan bukan kebetulan sih, itu salah satu tindakan kriminal, aku di telpon kepala sekolahmu agar berita saling membully ini tidak tersebar"

"Lalu kau mau apa?' tanya Baekhyun menuruni kasur dan membuka celana seragamnya, cd lah kini yang masih menempel

"Aku mau kau hentikan semua onarmu, dan mengakulah buka jati dirimu sebenarnya"

"Aku tak mau. Aku masih suka dengan Baekhyun yang ditakuti oleh siapapun"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, dipeluklah tubuh itu dengan erat

"Ini kemauanmu, sampai aku lulus. Bukankah ini mudah? Tinggal satu tahun lagi aku bersekolah dan semuanya selesai" ucap baekhyun

"Yah, ini kemauanku. Tapi sekarang aku mohon berhentilah dan mengakulah kepada semuanya"

"Aku tidak mau Chanyeol!" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol

"Sudah berani humm? Berani membentakku?" Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun, dan mendorongnya ke atas kasur. Chanyeol menindihinya

"A-apa yanghhhmppttt"

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun kasar

"Eungghh~" lenguhan dari bbibir Baekhyun

Ciuman semakin memanas, Chanyeol mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun di kalungkan di leher Chanyeol. Namun, tiba-tiba...

 **TBC**

 **Lanjut/Delete?**

 **Review Juseyo~~ KARNA 1 REVIEW ADALAH PENYEMANGATKU^^**

 **Kritik &Saran**

 **Gomawo.**

 **GW UDAH BERUSAHA NGETIK FAST :"**

 **TAPI CUMAN ITU YANG GW BISA:"(**

 **GW BAKAL HIATUS/? MUNGKIN. KARNA MAU Un** _ **hiks**_


	5. Chapter 6

**Gw udah usahain ngetik nih epep :3 maaf kalo banyk typo._.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **TITTLE : "PUNISH ME!**

 **CAST : CHANBAEK , KAISOO, SULAY, KRISTAO*** _ **Cast lain nyusul***_ **Slight Krisbaek** (kailay dan chansoo aku ganti yah readers)

 **WARN : YAOI/BL/BOYXBOY/LAKI SAMA LAKI/NO CHILDREN** __ _guys_

 **RATED : T – M**

 **SUMMARY : Baekhyun,Kai,Kris adalah 3 serangkai berandalan. Ketuanya adalah si cantik Byun B aekhyun. Chanyeol dan Tao adalah polisi gangnam Korea Selatan. Namun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki sebuah janji. Apakah mereka saling mengenal? (** _aku ganti summary-nya_ **)**

 **Annyeong~~ naega kembali/? Pada kangennn? /kagak/ yaudah-_-**

 **Gua mbawain ff bernuansa BDSM /hahahaha/**

 **TYPO BERSEBARAN...**

 **YAOI ARENA**

 **CHANBAEK SHIPPER ARENA**

 **GAK SUKA? TINGGALKAN REVIEW.**

 **TEMPAT FUJHOSI AKUT BERADA**

 **TEMPAT DIMANA ORANG-ORANG MEMBACA NC**

 **LAST~ REVIEW,FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE JUSEYO...^^**

 **HARAP DIBACA DENGAN TELITI! INI ARENA CHANBAEK! YAOI! BDSM! KATA-KATA YANG FRONTAL! MOHON YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH MEMBACA! TERIMAKASIH**

 **DISINILAH CHANBAEK NAENA! BACALAH! NIKMATI SENSASINYA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun kasar

"Eungghh~" lenguhan dari bbibir Baekhyun

Ciuman semakin memanas, Chanyeol mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun di kalungkan di leher Chanyeol. Namun, tiba-tiba... Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka menampakkan Kai dan Kris yang berdiri dengan muka melongo melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dihadapan Kai dan Kris

"K-kai? K-kris?" ucap Baekhyun terbata

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari tubuh baekhyun. Sedari tadi tak ada yang bicara dari ke-empat namja yang kini duduk di sofa kamar Baekhyun, dengan posisi Baekhyun menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol dan kedua pasang mata saling mengintai

"Jadi kau siapanya Baekhyun?" tanya Kai memulai bertanya

"Dan kenapa kau mencium Baekhyun? Apa sih hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?!" emosi Kris tersulut

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kedua anak ingusan di depannya ini sungguh memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan angkat bicara

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu banyak tanya. Dia keluargaku"

"Keluarga?!" ucap Kai dan Kris bebarengan

"Tsk! Lebih tepatnya Calon Tunangan"

"MWO?!" Kai dan Kris terperangah mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol

Singkat cerita, Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Kris dan Kai menjadi sahabat yang akrab namun, disisi lain, tak ada yang tau jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan yang aneh

.

.

.

Malam menyapa Seoul dengan cepat, angin yang semilir membelai tubuh Baekhyun yang berdiri diatas balkon sebuah apartemen. Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada mendekati tubuh Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang

"Ah! Chanyeol? Kau membuatku kaget"

"Kenapa belum ke kamar juga?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menciumi leher Baekhyun

"Ngghh~ yeeolhh jangan disini"

"Kau membuatku menunggu Baek" Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun lalu mencium bibirnya

"Mmmhhpp yeoollpph~h"

Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun lebih dalam, memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Baekhyun

"Mmhhh ahhh~"

Lidah mereka saling bergulat, lidah Chanyeol melilit lidah Baekhyun sedangkan saliva entah milik siapa sudah meluber ke dahi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala koala, ciuman semakin panas

"Ngghhh yeolliehhh~" disaat penis mereka bergesekkan tak langsung

Tangan Baekhyun dilingkarkan pada leher Chanyeol, Chanyeol menidurkan baek di kasur dengan perlahan, Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan tergesa

"Mmmhh nggh~"

Tangan Chanyeol mulai meremas bokong sintal milik Baekhyun, sambil menciumi leher Baekhyun

"Ahhh punish me! Punish me! Aahhh~~" rintih baekhyun

"Aku tak suka terburu-buru sayang" Chanyeol menjilat leher mulus Baekhyun

"Ssshh...nggghhh yeoolliehh~~"

Chanyeol mencium telinga Baekhyun berulang dan sesekali menjilatnya

"Ahhh..ahhh..mmmhh~"

Tangan mungil Baekhyun sudah tak sabar menggenggam penis Chanyeol, Chanyeol menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk memegang penis yang masih terbungkus dengan celana dan cd itu

"Ahhh.. remas penisku baek"

Tangan Baekhyun meremas penis Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol meraba mengambil dasi yang sudah ia siapkan, Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun keatas dan mengikatnya

"Akkhhh! Daddyhhh Punish meehh~" dengan mata sayu, baekhyun sengaja memasang wajah erotis ditambah mulutnya yang menganga

Chanyeol membuka celana dan cd Baekhyun lalu melebarkan kedua pahanya, terlihat disana ada hole pink berkerut yang sungguh indah

Lidah Chanyeol dijulurkan dan memainkan ujung lidahnya pada hole baek berulang-ulang

"Ahh ahh ahhh yeeoollhhh ngghhh~~"

Seakan tuli, Chanyeol tetap melakukannya

"Masukkan penismuuhh aahh yeoolliehh aku menegangghhh~~"

Chanyeol menjilat hole itu bagaikan es krim

"Oooohhh yeollhhh shhh~"

Chanyeol mengikat masing-masing kaki baek jadi hanya bisa mengangkang dengan lebarnya

"Aku suka baek, aku sangat suka"

Chanyeol menali tangan baekhyun yang sudah di tali dengan dasi ke ujung kepala tempat tidur. Dengan begitu, Chanyeol bisa melakukan apa saja

Penis Baekhyun sudah berdiri sedari tadi. Chanyeol mengeluarkan cock ring dan kondom untuk penis lalu memasangnya pada penis Baekhyun

"Janggannhh itu sakkittthh"

"Aku tak peduli, kau sudah membuatku menunggu tadi" Chanyeol mengeluarkan vibrator bewarna ungunya dan menancapkan pada hole Baek

"Akkhhhh! Sakitthh!"

Chanyeol meng in-out kan vibrator itu dengan cepat

"Ahhh ahhh appoohh..eungg ahh yeoollhh ahhh sshhh"

Chanyeol mengganti vibrator yang manual dengan yang elektrik.

 _DDRRRTTT DRRRTTT_

Vibrator itu bergerak keluar masuk di dalam hole baek dengan cepat

"Ahhh..ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhhh"

Selagi vibrator itu menusuk hole baek, Chanyeol menjilati penis baek yang semakin membesar

"Ah ahh ahh ahh lepasshh cocknyahh ahhh ahhh" badan Baekhyun menggeliat ke kanan kiri dengan perpaduan sakit dan nikmat bersamaan

"Apa baek? Aku tak dengar" Chanyeol masih saja menjilati penis kecil itu yang si selingi dengan hisapan dan gigitan

"Ahhh akuu tibbaahhh enngghhhh yeoollhhhhh~" Penis itu masih mengembung dan memerah di ujungnya

Smirk di mulut chanyeol semakin melebar dia kini menjilati nipple Baekhyun sebelah kanan dan mengocok penis Baekhyun dengan tempo pelan

"Ngghh kurang cepathh ahh yeolliehh ahhh ahh ahh~"

Chanyeol menghisap nipple itu, hingga mengeras dan sedikit berwarna merah. Tak sampai disitu, Chanyeol menurunkan celananya bebarengan dengan cd nya. Penisnya sudah menegang dari awal

"Baekhyun, aku ingin memasukkan pada hole mu sayang" Penis Chanyeol sengaja di gesekkan pada penis Baekhyun yang memebuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit dan nikmat lagi

"Ahh ahh lepaskannhh benda ituuhhh ahhh menusukkhh ngghhh mmhhh~"

'Aku tidak mau melepasnya sayang, aku ingin memasukkan bersama vibratornya"

Mendengar kata itu, Baekhyun melebarkan matanya

"Ahhh appoohh yeollhh nggghhh ahhh~"

"Aku tak peduli"

Chanyeol memasukkan seluruh penisnya dengan satu hentakan

"AKKKHHHHHH! Yeooliehhhh..penuhhh aahh..ah..ah..ah..bergerakkhh"

Chanyeol menyamankan menindihi Baek dan mulai menggenjot berlawan arah dengan vibrator

"Mhhh Baek, hole muu rapat sayangghhh ahh"

"Boodohhh..aahh..ahhh lebihhh nggghh"

Chanyeol menggenjot lebih cepat dan semakin tak beraturan. HEOL! Punish Me!

"Ahhhh chanyeoollhh.. ahhh..mmhh"

Chanyeol menjilat nipple baekhyun dan menghisapnya hingga itu mengacung dan memerah pada putting nya

"Hisaaapphh lebihh yeolliehhh~"

Chanyeol tak peduli dia tetap menghisapnya. Tanngannya meremas penis mungil milik Baekhyun. Dan melepas cock ring itu.

"Ahhh ahh yeolliehhh~ ngghh.."

Badan baekhyun bergetar hebat, ia mencapai klimaksnya

"Akkhhh yeoliieehhh~~ aku sampaiiihhhh~~"

CROOOT..CROOT

Sperma Baekhyun menyembur kearah perut Chanyeol, Namun Chanyeol

"Anak nakal! Aku belum keluar!"

Chanyeol menggenjot brutal dan menghisap lehe Baekhyun, ia memberi banyak tanda disana

CROOTT CROOT

Chayeol menembakkan spermanya dengan deras..

"Eunggghh hangatthh.."

Chanyeol melepas Vibrator itu dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun secara paksa dengan penis Chanyeol yang masih bersarang di hole Baekhyun.

"Ssshhh" Ringisan Baekhyun tak pernah di dengarkan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunggingkan bokong Baekhyun dan mulai menamparinya hingga sangat merah.

"Anak nakal! Kau menyemburkan spermamu di perutku!"

Chanyeol tak hanya menampar bokong itu, namu ia kini mengambil sabuknya dan mulai memcutkan kepada bokong sexy Baekhyun

"Ahhh..akkhh..appoohh..ahh..mianhaeee masterhh ahhh"

Chanyeol tak menggubris rintihan sexy Baekhyun. Ia tetap memecuti baekhyun dan menggenjot hole itu dengan rytem yang cepat

"Ahh..ah..ah..ahh..ahh yeooliehh mhhh..mhhh" Baekhyun terhentak-hentak

Chanyeol mengocok penis Baekhyun dengan cepat

"Ahhh yeooliiehh~~ ahh ppaliii mmhhh.. ahhhh yeolllhhh"

Chanyeol mulai meremas bokong baek, menciumi punggungnya dan menghentak-hentakkan hole itu

"Mmmhh..ah..ah..ah..ahhh yeollieehh aku akan keluarhh ahhhh"

"Jakkkamaannnhh.. aahh neee"

"Yeeolliiehh aku tak kuatthhh mhhh~~"

"Bersamahhh ahhh"

CRRROTTT CRROTT/CROOOTT CRROT

Chanyeol ambruk diatas tubuh Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya

"Hahhh..hahh..thank you masterhh"

"Yes.. my slavehh"

.

.

.

"Telpon mereka berdua. Pernikahan mereka harus dipercepat!"

"Ne"

 **TBC**

 **WADUHHHH GUA KERINGATAN NGETIK INI :" GAAPA KAN SEDIKIT? KURANG YAH BDSM NYA? PASTI KURANG**

 **REVIEW NEEE.. MUAAAHH:***

 **SIAPA NOH YANG TELPON? TRUS KAI AMA KRIS GIMANA?**

 **REVIEW NE^^ PAII**


	6. Chapter 7

**TITTLE : "PUNISH ME! (6)**

 **CAST : CHANBAEK , KAISOO, SULAY, KRISTAO*** _ **Cast lain nyusul***_ **Slight Krisbaek** (kailay dan chansoo aku ganti yah readers)

 **WARN : YAOI/BL/BOYXBOY/LAKI SAMA LAKI/NO CHILDREN** __ _guys_

 **RATED : T – M**

 **SUMMARY : Baekhyun,Kai,Kris adalah 3 serangkai berandalan. Ketuanya adalah si cantik Byun B aekhyun. Chanyeol dan Tao adalah polisi gangnam Korea Selatan. Namun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki sebuah janji. Apakah mereka saling mengenal? (** _aku ganti summary-nya_ **)**

 **Annyeong~~ naega kembali/? Pada kangennn? /kagak/ yaudah-_-**

 **Gua mbawain ff bernuansa BDSM /hahahaha/**

 **TYPO BERSEBARAN...**

 **YAOI ARENA**

 **CHANBAEK SHIPPER ARENA**

 **GAK SUKA? TINGGALKAN REVIEW.**

 **TEMPAT FUJHOSI AKUT BERADA**

 **TEMPAT DIMANA ORANG-ORANG MEMBACA NC**

 **KATA-KATANYA SANGAT FRONTAL. DI BAWAH UMUR JANGAN BACA!**

 **LAST~ REVIEW,FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE JUSEYO...^^**

 **HARAP DIBACA DENGAN TELITI! INI ARENA CHANBAEK! YAOI! BDSM! KATA-KATA YANG FRONTAL! MOHON YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH MEMBACA! TERIMAKASIH**

"Telpon mereka berdua. Pernikahan mereka harus dipercepat!"

"Ne"

.

.

.

Korea sudah hampir petang, namun di dalam kamar yang gelap, dua anak adam yang tidur dan saling berpelukan di bawah selimut tebal yang lekas dari permainan panasnya tadi itu terganggu dari bunyi telpon Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol meraba nakas dan _got it_. Dengan mata setengah terpejam Chanyeol mengangkat telpon itu

" _Euungg.._ yeoboseyo?" dengan suara parau

"Chanyeol, ppali pulang dengan Baekhyun malam ini. Sangat penting" ucap eomma

"Waeyo eomma?"

"Kalian akan dipercepat menikahnya sayang"

"MWO?!" Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya

"Malam ini nee.." Telpon itu terputus

Baekhyun yang terlelap ikut terbangun, tangannya yang memegangi selimut di dadanya dan satunya memeluk lengan Chanyeol

"Waeyo yeollie?"

"Maaf membangunkanmu sayang" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan sang empunya tersenyum manis

"Ada apa yeollie? Kenapa kau berteriak tadi?"

"Jadi, nanti malam eomma meminta aku dan Baekkie ke rumah untuk pulang"

"Hung? Ada apa? Mengapa mendadak sekali?"

Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan memakai cd nya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Mereka ingin, kita mempercepat pernikahan ini"

"NE?! Apa aku salah dengar? Aku masih sekolah Yeollie"

"Arra, mungkin kasus ini akan ditutup oleh appa, kau tenang saja baby" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sayang

"Lalu kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun

"Sebentar lagi malam sayang, ayo mandi bersiap-siap sayang"

"Sekarang Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi

Lelaki yang lebih tanpa aba-aba menggendong yang lebih kecil ke kamar mandi

"Kyaa! Yeollie!" seru Baekhyun

Mata Chanyeol tak lepas dari penis kecil Baekhyun yang lemas tanpa benang sehalai pun, mata Baekhyun yang mengikuti arah tuju mata Chanyeol berteriak

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

"Wae?" pandangan nya tak lepas dari sana

"Apa yang kau lihat eoh?! Ishh!" /pout

"Kita main lagi yuk Sayang.."

"Shireo! Lubangku masih sakit Park Chanyeol!"

"Arraseo.." _nanti saja di rumah Eomma, sekalian mengerjainya kkk~_

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tiba setengah jam yang lalu di rumah keluarga Park. Terlihat keluarga Byun juga sudah berkumpul, namun Appa Chanyeol belum mengatakan untuk apa mereka disini

"Appa, apa yang akan appa katakan pada kami?" Tanya Chanyeol pada appanya

"Eomma~ waeyo? Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada eommanya

Appa Chanyeol berdiri dari temat duduknya dan bertepuk tangan

PROOK PROK PROKK..

Hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat cengo disana, _ada apa? Appa kenapa? Ini sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_ Banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di benak Chanayeol maupun Baekhyun

"W-waeyeo appa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut

"Ha..Ha..Ha.."

"Appa? Waeyo? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aigoo.. Ha..Ha..Ha.. Appa juga tak tahu kenapa" Appa Chanyeol kembali duduk

"Sebenarnya, kami mau bilang bahwa pernikahan kalin dipercepat, menjadi seminggu lagi" Jelas Appa Baekhyun

"MWO?!/NE?!" Ucap Chanyeol Baekhyun bebarengan

.

.

.

Malam itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepakat bermalam di rumah Chanyeol, kini posisi mereka sedang di atas tempat tidur, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

'Yeollie~" tutur Baekhyun

"Humm?"

"Berhenti mengusap-usap pahaku. Kau mengerikan" /pout

"Maka dari itu ayo main sayang.. aku ingin bermain lagi" tangan Chanyeol dengan nakalnya menyusup di balik baju Baekhyun dan mengusa perut rata itu

"Nggh~ Chanyeol kita baru selesai main, dan bokongku masih sakit issh!"

Serasa tak dapat ijin, Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun dengan kasar dan melumat bibir itu dengan terburu

"Hmmptt!"

Chanyeol membuka bajunya sendiri dan menindihi Baekhyun, mau melawan? Huh! Takkan bisa! Chanyeol menyudahi lumat melumat pada bibir plum itu, mata Baekhyun yang ditutupi dengan kain hitam yang tadi dia ambil dari laci nakas.

Chanyeol mengambil semua peralatannya yang mungkin sudah ia siapkan. Baekhyun hanya diam, menunggu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya, dengan bibir terbuka dan lidah terjulur keluar, Baekhyun mencoba menarik perhatian Chanyeol

Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa rantai juga sabuk yang masih gespernya. Chanyeol menaiki kasur dan langsung membuka baju Baekhyun, sang empunya pun hanya diam. Nipple Baekhyun sudah mengeras, kini lidah Chanyeol mulai menjilati seluruh permukaan dada Baekhyun

"Mmhhh..yeolliehh~ fuckk mee"

Chanyeol terus menjilati nipple baek hingga basaha dan memutar-mutar nipple satunya

"Ahh..yeolliehh~ terussshhh.. setubuhii akuhh..ahh~"

Chanyeol mengambil rantai dan merantai kedua tangan Baek dan kedua kakinya menjadi satu lalu ia rantai pada ujung tempat tidur. Kini terlihat jelas lubang berkerut berwarna pink yang menggiurkan untuk diperkosa siapa saja yang melihatnya

Tak sampai dsana, Chanyeol mengambil botol bekas wine dan memasukkan ujungnya ke hole sexy Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba

"AKKHHHH! Sakitthhh.." benar-benar sakit, hingga air mata Baekhyun menetes

Chanyeol lebih memasukkan botol itu hingga leher botolnya masuk

"APPOOHHH YEOLHH! AKHHH!"

"Appo? Maka mendesahlah sayang, buat aku horny dan menegang"

Bukannya takut, Baekhyun malah diam dan berkata

"Shireo.. desahan ku itu mahal!"

"Mwo?! Semenjak kapan kaku menjadi jalang?!"

PLAK

Chanyeol menampar dengan keras pipi Baekhyun hingga sudut bibirnya pecah dan berdarah

"appoohh yeolhh.."

"Maka mendesah lah! SEBUT NAMAKU!"

"..."

"Tak mau berbicara eoh"

Chanyeol memasukkan lagi botol bekas wine itu hingga setengahnya

"AKHHHHHH! NE! NE! YEOLLIEEHHH.. SAKITTHH!"

"Desahanmu kurang indah Baby~ lebih..lebih sayang"

Chanyeol menarik botol itu hingga ujung dan memasukkan sekali hentak

"Akkhh! Yeolliekkhh!"

"Mendesah sayang, bukan berteriak"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan botol itu dan memasukkannya sekali hentak. Begitu berulang-ulang hingga Penis Baekhyun mengembung

"Ahhh~ ahh~ appoohh~ ngghh"

"Call my name baby~" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memasang cock ring pada penis baekhyun

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia ingin disiksa lebih oleh Chanyeol

"Tidak mau?" Chanyeol kini mengambil seutas tali dan memecutkan dengan keras di paha mulus Baekhyun

CTTASSS..CTASSS

"Mmmhh.. aku ingin penismuuhh" Ucap Baekhyun

"Penisku?! Kau mendesah saja tidak lacar mengingkan penisku?! Mendesah Baekhyun!"

"Shireo! Berikan aku penismu dulu! Aku akan mendesah"

Chanyeol mengambil stick kayu dan memasukkannya pada hole Baekhyun yang masih tersumpal botol bekas secara paksa

"AKKHHHHHHH!"

PLAK PLAK

"Mendesah!" Chanyeol menampar bokong Baekhyun dengan keras

"S-shireooohh"

JLLEEEBB..

Stick Kayu tersebut masuk setengahnya. Chanyeol tak sabar dengan Baekhyun mendesah ia mengulum penis Baekhyun dan memompanya dengan cepat

"Ahhh.. ahhh, namamuhh takkan kusebuthh mhhh sebelumhh aku mendapathh penishmuu"

Chanyeol memompa dengan cepat sambil tangannya mengeluar-masukkan botol dan stik yang berada pada hole Baek

"AKKKKHHH PARK PABOOO! SIALANNN!"

Malam itu menjadi malam erotis bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun,jam jarum terus berputar hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari sebuah erang lolos dari bibir plum yang masih merekah itu –setelah pergulatan ranjang- Baekhyun berdiri dari tidurnya, berusaha melepas pelukan posesiv dari tangan kekar milik Chanyeol

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih menuju dapur menggunakan kemeja merah marun milik Chanyeol yang jelas saja sangat besar di tubuhnya. Tangan Baekhyun membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil botol air mineral lalu meneguk hingga setengahnya

"Haahhh.. malam erotis, padahal aku ingin hanya menginap. Issh Chanyeol pabo!"

"Dia memang bodoh Baekkie" satu suara yeoja yag membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget

"Omo! Nunna mengagetkanku"

"Ada apa kau malam-malam begini mengoceh tak jelas disini?" tanya Yoora sambil mengambil susu kotak dari dalam kulkas

"A..itu.. aku haus, jadi kesini"

"Oh, tapi.. kenapa Baekkie pakai baju Chanyeol? Apa baekkie tak membawa baju?"

"Ah..itu..iya .. yah, aku tak membawa baju, Chanyeol tak bilang padaku untuk menginap"

Namun , Yoora bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih dikamar dengan desahan juga teriakkan yang terdengar hingga kamarnya. Jangan lupakan bekas kissmark dengan warna merah keunguan yang tercetak jelas di setiap inchi di leher Baekhyun 'Chanyeol sunguh bersemagat' batin Yoora

"Ah Baek, aku hanya mengingatkan..kamar Chanyeol itu tidak kedap suara. Dan jika dia bilang kedap suara karna dia ingin mengerjainmu. Kecilkan sedikit ne, suara desahan dan teriakanmu.. aku daikaar sebelah sungguh bising astaga!" Yoora berlalu menuju kamarnya setelah itu

Baekhyun? Jangan tanyakan dia. Kini mukanya sangat memerah hampir mengalahi warna merah baju Chanyeol. Ia menahan amarah dan merona bebarengan karna si Caplang raksasa bodoh itu

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol, ia melihat calon suaminya tidur tengkurap dan menampakkan wajah damai Chanyeol yang sedang terlelap, emosinya tadi yang ingin memaki atau memukul Chanyol menjadi hilang. Baekhyun berajalan sedikit merenggangkan kedua belah pahanya menuju Chanyeol, mengusap wajah tampan itu dan mengulas senyum yang begitu cantik

.

.

.

Bias sang surya menerobos celah-celah yang ada pada kamar Chanyeol. Bau sperma masih menyeruak indra penciuman. Dan sepasang kekasih itu saling memeluk

"Hooooaamm" '^' Baekhyun mengerjab lucu membiasakan cahaya mentari menyinari matanya dan bibirnya mempout

"Yeollie~ Ireona~~" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggesekkan hidung mungilnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol, namun sang empunya tak kunjung bangun membuat pout-an di bibir plum itu makin maju

"Ishh..yeollie ireona~" Tangan Baekhyun menjewer pelan telinga Chanyeol dan merespon!

"Akkhhh" Chanyeol membuka matanya dilihatlah calon istrinya dengan bibir pout yang menggemaskan sekali

"Yeollie susah bangunya" nada manja seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek

"Aku sudah bangun sekarang sayang. Wae geure?"

"Yeollie, 6 hari lagi kita menikah. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kai juga Kris? Apa mereka mau menerimaku? Apa mereka masih mau berteman denganku? Apa mereka masih sama? Apa mereka hmmmpp-"

"Baekkie, pagi-pagi begini setidaknya beri aku kecupan di bibir buka celotehan panjang begitu tentang temanmu. Atau lagi, kau siapkan hole mu sehingga aku bisa memasukimu pagi ini"

"Yaishh! Kau ini! Hilang kan sedikit otak pervertmu itu Park _pabo_ Chanyeol"

Pagi itu, Chanyeol mengantar pulang Baekhyun dan mengantarkan Baekhyun kesekolahnya, lalu ia sendiri pergi ke kantor polisi gangniiiiiiiiiiam untuk bekerja

.

.

.

 **DI SEKOLAH**

Baekhyun berjalan menggunakan earphone yang bertengger manis di telinganya. Dari arah berlawanan, dua orang yang berbeda warna kulit maupun tinggi itu melihat sosok mungil yang sudah lama tidak melihatnya

"BAEKHYUN/BAEKKIE!" Ucap Kai dan Kris bebarengan dengan sedikit berlari kearah yang lebih mungil

Kai langsung memeluk Baekhyun seakan ia sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan Baekhyun. Namun, Kris hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya kini utuh kembali

"Yaishhh! Sesak Kamjjong!" teriak Baekhyun

"Sudahlah Kai, lepaskan dia" Kris merintahkan dan Kai melepaskan pelukan pada Baekhyun

"Wazzup Baek, sudah bosan membolos terlalu lama?" Ucap Kris

"Ck! Sudahlah, ah! Aku harap kalian tidak membocorkan tentang Chanyeol. Arra?!" Baekhyun menarik kedua leher sahabat nya itu

"Aku tau mungil/Arra Baekkie"Ucap Kai dan Kris bebarengan

 **FLASHBACK SEHARI SEBELUM BAEKHYUN MASUK SEKOLAH**

Saat jam istirahat dua siswa yang bersahabat makan di meja makan yang biasa di tempati geng "LuXion" .

"Ahhh..senangnya tak ada si kerdil sk jagoan itu disini jadi tempat ini sangat indah" ucap seorang siswa yang diketahui namanya adalah Jungkook

"Tapi, kita masih perlu waspada. Ingatlah hanya ketua Byun yang tak ada. Bukan berarti Kris dan Kai akan diam begitu saja" ucap Namjoon

"Sudahlah hyung, si ketua kerdil tak ada jadi-"

 _BRUUUAKK!_

Kris memendang meja itu dengan keras, seluaruh penjuru kantin menolehkan wajah mereka ke sumber suara. Jungkook melebarkan pupil matanya begitu juga dengan Namjoon

"APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN?!" Amuk Kris yang sudah menaik

"K-kris s-sunbae..." ucap Jungkook

Kris mencegkram erat kerah baju Jungkook dan membenturkan ke kaca kantin hingga kaca itu retak. Kris marah. Sangat.

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI! AKU AKAN PATAHKAN KAKI DAN TANGANMU BRENGSEK!

 _BUUUK! –_ satu pukulan keras menghantam rahang tegas milik Jungkook hingga melebam"

Kai yang berada disamping Kris hanya diam namun memfoto Jungkook. _What are you doing?_ Yap! Kai akan berikan pada Baekhyun jika ia sudah masuk

 **FLASHBACK END**

Di tengah kerumunan orang makan, lagi-lagi Jungkook mengelak untuk pindah ke tempat lain Namjoon –sahabatnya-

"Sudahlah Joon, kau tak perlu secemas itu. Ketua kerdil itu masih belum kembali" ucap Jungkook sambil memakan lunch nya

"Tapi bodoh, kau bisa dapat masalah dengan Kris sunbae!" titah Namjoon

"Lalu kenapa?! Mereka hanya curandus – _orang yang telah dewasa namun sifatnya dungu-_ !" elak Jungkook

"Ayolah_"

"Apa?! Kau tinggal duduk dan makan lunch mu!" gertak Jungkook

Namun...

 _BRAAKK!_

Baekhyun menendang meja yang di tempati Jungkook makan. Ditangannya ada sebuah ponsel yang menampakkan foto Jungkook setelah dipukul Kris

"Ck! Jadi ini bajingan kecil nya? Aigoo, tak sayang nyawa eoh?" Baekhyun membandingkan wajah Jungkook yang ada di ponsel pintar milik Kai dan muka Jungkook yang di depannya

"Tsk! Kau lebih penggangu dasar Penghianat!" teriak Jungkook

Semua isi kantin melebarkan matanya, karna baru hanya Jungkook yang berani mengatakan itu.

 _PRAAAKKK!_

Baekhyun melempar gelas kaca ke kepala Jungkook hingga keluar cairan merah begitu banyak. Kai dan Kris tersenyum miring

"Perlu ku bantu Baekkie?" Ucap Kris di telinga si cantik

"Ikat kedua orang itu dan kalian bawa ke gudang olahraga"

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului menuju gudang olahraga. Sedangkan Kai dan Kris menyeringai.

"Wow.. kau akan menjadi santapan pertama my Baekkie" ucap Kris sambil menarik kra baju Jungkook. Kepalanya masih pening, bahkan ia setengah sadar atau tidak pun tidak tahu.

Kai dan kris mengikuti perintah Baekhyun untuk mengikat kedua orang itu dan membawanya ke dalam gudang olahraga.

 **DI KANTOR POLISI GANGNAM**

"Kenapa perasaanku tak enak yah Tao-ah" seru Chanyeol kepada Tao sembari memegang dada kirinya

"Kekeke~ mungkin kau akan terkena 'serangan jantung'" canda Tao

"Yak! Bodoh, kau membuatku takut,sialan" umpat Chanyeol

.

.

.

"Dasar sialan!" Umpat Baekhyun

Baekhyun meninju dengan keras rahang milik Jungkook, menendang perutnya, menendang mukanya hingga Jungkook tak kuat untuk bangun

"Se..harusnya..kau meminta maaf..ahhh..padaku.. kau penghianat" senggal Jungkook

Alis Baekhyun mengernyit. Penghianat!? Diriku?!

"Apa maksutmu bajingan?!" murka Baekhyun sambil menarik kra baju Jungkook. Dan Jungkook berkata

"Kim Taeyeon"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NBC :V**

 **HUWEE GUA DAH UPDATE CEPET2 GILA GUA MAU UN!**

 **DOAIN GUA YAH:3 SUKSES UN NYA**

 **DAN REVIEW DONG**

 **MAKASIH FOLLOWERS,REVIEWERS YANG UDAH IKUT SERTA MENYAMPAIKAN PENDAPAT KE GUA**

 **SARAN? PM AE.**

 **DAN GUA HIATUS YAH:3**

 **PAII KETEMU CHAP DEPAN! GOMAWO~**


	7. Chapter 8

**TITTLE : "PUNISH ME! (7)**

 **CAST : CHANBAEK , KAISOO, SULAY, KRISTAO*** ** _Cast lain nyusul*_** **Slight Krisbaek** (kailay dan chansoo aku ganti yah readers)

 **WARN : YAOI/BL/BOYXBOY/LAKI SAMA LAKI/NO CHILDREN** _guys_

 **RATED : T – M**

 **SUMMARY : Baekhyun,Kai,Kris adalah 3 serangkai berandalan. Ketuanya adalah si cantik Byun B aekhyun. Chanyeol dan Tao adalah polisi gangnam Korea Selatan. Namun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki sebuah janji. Apakah mereka saling mengenal? (** _aku ganti summary-nya_ **)**

 **Annyeong~~ naega kembali/? Pada kangennn? /kagak/ yaudah-_-**

 **Gua mbawain ff bernuansa BDSM /hahahaha/**

 **TYPO BERSEBARAN...**

 **YAOI ARENA**

 **CHANBAEK SHIPPER ARENA**

 **GAK SUKA? TINGGALKAN REVIEW.**

 **TEMPAT FUJHOSI AKUT BERADA**

 **TEMPAT DIMANA ORANG-ORANG MEMBACA NC**

 **KATA-KATANYA SANGAT FRONTAL. DI BAWAH UMUR JANGAN BACA!**

 **LAST~ REVIEW,FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE JUSEYO...^^**

 **HARAP DIBACA DENGAN TELITI! INI ARENA CHANBAEK! YAOI! BDSM! KATA-KATA YANG FRONTAL! MOHON YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH MEMBACA! TERIMAKASIH**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK 5 TAHUN LALU**

 _"Oppa~" ucap seorang yeoja rambutnya diikat menjadi satu_

 _"Waeyeo?" jawab lelaki itu_

 _"ada yang aku sukai!"_

 _"Mwo? Nugu? Apa dia tipekal adik cantikku?" lelaki yang lebih tua mengusap surai sang adik_

 _"Ne..dia tampan" Jawab yeoja itu dengan tersipun malu_

 _"Aigoo.. siapa yang mengambil hati milik Kim Taeyeon, eoh?"_

 _"Yak! Jungkook oppa~ jangan menggodaku ishh"_

 _"Kekekek~ jadi dia siapamu? Hoobae atau sunbae? Atau sepantaran sunbae denganku?"_

 _"Kau ingin tahu saja. Wleee" Yeoja yang diketahui namanya –Kim Taeyeon- Itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya_

 _"Hey! Kim Taeyeon! Kkk dasar"_

 _Jungkook tak pernah tau siapa itu, namun yang ia tahu bahwa namja yang disukai oleh Taeyeon –adiknya- bukan dari sekolahnya berasal, namun sekolah sebelah_

 ** _JUNGKOOK POV_**

 _Pagi itu, aku baru saja bangun dan menapaki kaki ku menuju dapur. Meskipun baru bangun, perutku sudah lapar saja. Aku pun melihat adikku, Kim Taeyeon sedang berkutat di balik apron merah muda dan di depannya ada kotak bekal. Aku menghapirinya_

 _"Morning~" sapa ku_

 _"Oppa.. kau sudah bangun?" tanya nya_

 _"Ne.. apa yang kau buat?"_

 _"Ah ini untuk 'dia' aku ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini"_

 _"Kekeke... semoga berhasil ne"_

 _"Gomawo Oppa, ah oppa, aku berangkat dulu ne.. tolong bereskan dapur"_

 _CUP_

 _Dia mencium pipi ku dan melenggang pergi, aku cukup senang dengan perubahan Taeyeon, karna semenjak eomma kami pergi dari rumah, dan Appa yang entah kemana juga, dia sangat pendiam. Namun, dengan kehadiaran 'dia' di hidupnya aku kira dia akan berubah menjadi gadis kecil yang periang._

 _Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, aku sudah duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2 dan Taeyeon duduk di bangku SMA kelas 1. Kini aku dan Taeyeon satu sekolah, aku lebih bisa mengawasinya._

 **NORMAL POV**

 _"Oppa!" teriaknya Taeyeon pada Jungkook_

 _"Mwoyo?" jawabnya_

 _"Jorok issh..habiskan makananmu dulu"_

GLEKK

 _"Mwoya?" tanya Jungkook lagi_

 _"Dia ternyata sekolah disini juga! Aku melihatnya tadi Oppa~! Kyyaa! Tadi dia bersama kedua temannya dan dia sangat tampan oh god! Opppa~ aku ingin menyuapinya" celoteh Taeyeon, namun Jungkook hanya diam dan.._

 _"Lalu? Daripada kau menyuapinya, lebih baik suapi aku saja. Aaaa..." Jungkook membuka mulutnya_

PLETTAKK

 _Taeyeon menjitak kepala Jungkook dan lari menjahui oppa nya_

 _"Yakk! Kim Taeyeon!" Jungkook_

 _"Wleee~"_

 _Setahun setelah itu, Taeyeon pergi melanjutkan sekolah SMA nya di New York mengikuti perintah Bibi nya, dengan berat hati Jungkook melepasnya namun sebelum kepergian Taeyeon ia berpesan pada secarik kertas yang telah Taeyon tempel di meja nakas kamar Jungkook_

 _"Oppa, nama orang yang kusuka adalah Byun Baekhyun. Gila memang, tapi dia keren. Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri namun dia selalu saja membuat ulah dan aku di bully. Oppa, aku ingin setelah aku kembali kesana aku menikah dengannya, Oppa jangan macam-macam degannya! Arra?! Aku sungguh mencintainya –Kim Kyeopta Taeyeon"_

 **KRIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG**

Bel tanpa istirahat berbunyi, seluruh siswa berhambur menuju kantin dan ada yang menuju ke lapangan basket. Hiruk pikuk di sekolah membuat namja bersurai merah bara ini bosan

"Baekhyun, ayolah kita keluar.. aku bosan di dalam kelas" rengek Kai yang kini menarik-narik lengan baju Baekhyun

"Isshh kau pergi jika kau mau! Aku tak mood Kai!"

"Ayo main basket.." ucap Kai

"Bodoh! Dia takkan mau Kkamjjong" seru Kris

"Atau kita membolos saja?" tanya Kris

"Aku setuju!" Kai, kau sangat bersemangat _eoh_

"Call" Baekhyun menyeringai

"So, perfect ajakan Kris mempan untuk Byun Baekhyun" ejek Kai

"Aku ingin kita membawa Jungkook si _sialan_ itu untuk bergabung, aku masih ingin bermain dengannya" Final! Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke markasnya, gudang sekolah yang tak !

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang masih menunggu jam pulang kerja, ia menyempatkan untuk menelpon Baekhyun.

PIIPP..PIIPPP..PIIIP

Belum ada sahutan apapun, Chanyeol memutuskan telpon lalu ke berkas yang tinggal sedikit lagi ia selesainya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, dia kita apakan?" Tanya Kris yang masih menarik-narik tali di ikatan tangan Jungkook lebih erat

"Aku butuh penjelasannya, aku masih ingin tau siapa Kim Taeyeon itu. Kris paksa dia untuk mengatakan siapa Kim Taeyeon"

"Baiklah" Jawab Kris

Kris terus berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya, namun masih sia-sia. Hanya umpatan-umpatan dan ketawa remehan dari Jungkook

"Dasar bangsat! Sialan! Katakan siapa Kim Taeyeon!" Amarah Baekhyun sungguh memuncak, dia paling benci adanya omong kosong dan hal tak bermutu

.

.

.

Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang di bawah bendungan selimut tebal dan diatas kasur empuk. Mereka berada di apartemen mewah milik Park ini.

"Baekhyunnie"

"Hum? Wae?"

"4 hari lagi pernikahan kita. Kau sudah siap?"

"Siap untuk menjadi istrimu yeobo?"

"Aigooo.. lihat siapa yang sudah lancar memanggil suaminya kkk~" ucap Chanyeol sedikit mempererat pelukannya

"Chanyeollie..saranghae" cicit yang lebih kecil

"Apa? Aku tak mendengar"

"Aku..mencintaimu"

BLUSH~

"Aku tak mendengarnya sayang~ katakan yang lebih keras"

"Ish! Shireoo~ aku malu" Baekhyun menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi nya dengan menenggelamkan pada bantal

"Aku mencintaimu byun baek ah ani.. park baekhyunhh" Chanyeol sedikit mendesah di akhir kalimat tepat di tengkuk tempat sensitif Baekhyun

"Eungh~" lenguh Baekhyun reflek dengan menutup kedua matanya

"Wanna play baby?" Tanya Chanyeol seduktif

"Eung.. Terser_ahhhh~" telat bagi Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya karna tangan besar itu sudah meremas penis kecil miliknya

Chanyeol membalikkan dengan mudah tubuh ramping itu, sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Di elus nya manik indah yang kini menutup nikmat, di sesap nya bibir plum dengan bibir Chanyeol

"Hmmphh~"

Tangan Baekhyun yang menganggur mulai meraba ABS keren milik caplang itu, Chanyeol masih saja betah dengan melumati bibir merah itu, sembari tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

Entah siapa yang mulai, tapi kini mereka berdua sudah dengan keadaan naked yakni Baekhyun yang mengkangkang mengaitkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol menciumi leher putih itu dengan sesekali menggigitnya

"Ahh~ yeolliehh~" desah Baekhyun

Chanyeol mulai menggesekkan penis besar nan berototnya pada hole merah mudah seperti cincin berkerut

"Ahhnn~ channiehh~" Baekhyun menjengjangkan lehernya dan menekan kepala chanyeol untuk memperdalam cumbuannya

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, ia mencari dua tonjolan yang membuat Baekhyun lebih mendesah, yakni nipplenya. Got it!

Chanyeol mulai memainkan nipple itu dengan tulunjuk dan ibu jari nya, penisnya yang terus di gesekkan pada hole Baekhyun, dan bibirnya tak henti membuat tanda kemerahan di sekitar leher porselen itu

"Yeolliehh~ ahh~ penismuhhh..ahh" Baekhyun hanya merem-melek keenakan

"Baekhyunniehh, aku ingin memasukimuhh" nada berat namun sexy itu hanay diberi anggukan kecil dari yang disebut namanya itu

Bukan sex tentang kekerasan, namun Chanyeol ingin sex kali ini tanpa ada jerit piluh yang menyakitkan, hanya desahan erotis

Chanyeol mulai membuka lebar paha itu, dan menempatkan kaki Baekhyun pada pundaknya.

Baekhyun POV

 _'ini pertama kalinya, Chanyeol tak menggunakan alat sialan itu namun_'_

"Chanyeollieehhh~" Saat ujung penis itu sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam hole-ku

"Nehh"

Plop!

"Ngghhhh~ yeolhh.."

 _'aku sungguh menikmati tusukan dari benda tumpulnya, sungguh nikmat'_

Ploop..plopp..ploop

"Ahh.. ..chanhh..ahh nikmathh..mmhhh~" desah ku

BAEKHYUN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan saat penis Chanyeol terhentak-hentak di dalam lubangnya, sungguh nikmat

Chanyeol terus menggenjot Baekhyun tak pernah usai, diraihnya penis mungil milik Baekhyun lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat menghasilkan desahan indah dari mulut itu

"Chanhh~ oohhh..enakkhh..yeolliehh~ lagii eung..masukkan penismuhh lebih dalamhh, fuck mehh oohh shittt nikmatthh"

"As your wish babe"

Chanyeol menghentakkan dengan kasar penisnya, ia menarik penisnya sampai ujung kepala dan memasukkan dengan menghentakkan secara kasar

"Ohhh..begituu~ ahhh setubuhi akuuhh..lecehkan lubangkuhh"

Tak puas dengan gaya itu, Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun dengan penis yang masih melekat pada hole nya

"Awhhhh~" desah Baekhyun

Dengan gaya _'doggy style'_ Chanyeol bisa menusuk prostat Baekhyun dengan cepat. Chanyeol memegangi pinggul Baekhyun dan menggenjotnya secara cepat

"Ahhh~ urii yeolliehh angghhh..ngghh..hebathh..tusuk lagi ohhh~"

Chanyeol terus menusuk hole itu dan melecehkannya, sampai saat ia menggenjot sangat cepat, keringat sudah membanjiri keningnya

"Ahh yeolliehh..ngghh..nggh aku..mauhh..sshh"

"Bersamahh sayang"

Chanyeol menggenjot secara brutal dan

"Baekhh/Yeolliehh~"

CROOTT CROOTT

"Ahh..penismuhh nikmathh"

"Lubangmuhh surgakuhh" Ucap Chanyeol sembari melepas persetubuhan mereka, Chanyeol pindah tidur disebelah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun memeluk tubuh sang 'calon' suami. Mereka berdua terlelap setelah lelah bermain panas.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari dimana semua degup jantung sepasang kaum adam harus memompa sebanyak 2x lebih besar dari hari sebelumnya, bagaimana tidak? Seorang Park Chanyeol anak orang kaya di Korea yang sudah memiliki pekerjaan mapan sebagai atasan polisi kini akan mengucap ijab kabul dengan mempelai calon istrinya Byun Baekhyun

Seluruh kerabat dan beberapa teman termasuk Kris,Kai dan Tao sudah duduk manis di kursi gereja, hanya menunggu sang mempelai memasuki altar.

Entah mungkin calon seorang brengsek atau sudah brengsek, tapi Kai terus-terus an melihati bongkahan bokong sexy seorang namja bermata owl itu, Kris yang menyadari kemana arah mata Kai langsung menjitak kepala Kai

"Aw! Hyung kenapa menjitakku?" sungut Kai

"Dasar pervert! Dihari suci begini kau masih melihati bokong-bokong!"

"Ahh itu, kkkk bokong itu sexy hyung, lihat lah dia. Owl si bokong sexy, setelah acara ini aku ingin berkenalan dengannya"

PLETAK

"Aww! Hyungg! Kenapa lagi?"

"Paboya? Jika dia disini berarti saudara Baekhyun bodoh! Kau mau ipar an dengan Baekhyun? Setelah mulai SMP kita bersama dan kau ingin menjadi iparnya? Astaga"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ahhh~ dia cantik aku harus mendekatinya"

Hanya gelengan yang bisa Kris balas, tak disangka juga Kris menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat namja yang tak jauh dari pengheliatannya sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil menoleh beberapa kali ke pintu gereja

Musik dari piano khas pernikahan, yang beriringan dengan dibuka nya pintu gereja membuat seluruh manik yang terdapat disana menoleh kagum. Disana, -seorang Park Chanyeol dengan tuxedo hitam yang keren dengan rambut merah menyala jangan lupa jidat nya yang membuat seluruh wanita menorehkan padanya- sedang berjalan dengan gagah menuju ke altar.

Tak lama dari itu, Baekhyun beserta ayahnya berjalan memasuki gereja, Kai dan Kris menjatuhkan rahangnya seolah tak percaya bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun. WHAT THE HELL, siapapun bunuh mereka karna sekarang Baekhyun sangat cantik, dengan baju texedo hitam ditambah riasan tipis di pipinya membuat ia sungguh cantik bagai malaikat

"Cantik" Itulah kata pertama saat Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri di sampingnya, tak hayal bila Baekhyun tak bisa mengulas senyum dan merona saat itu juga

Sakral suci itu pun berlangsung, sang pendeta membaca kalimat dari Injil

"Park Chanyeol, apakah kau siap menemani istri pada saat susah,senang,ataupun menderita? Memberikan dia cinta yang sama dihadapan Tuhan?

"Ya, saya berjanji demi nama Allah Bapa, Allah Anak, dan Allah Roh Kudus" –Jawab Chanyeol

"Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau akan setia pada suamimu saat ia sedang susah,bahagia atau sengsara? Memberikan dia kasih sayang yang sama di hadapan Tuhan?"

"Ya, saja akan setia demi nama Allah Bapa, Allah Anak, dan Allah Roh Kudus" –Jawab Baekhyun

"Hadirin sekalian, diberkatilah kalian berdua menjadi sepasanga suami-istri kallian takkan bisa terpisahkan sampai maut datang"

Acara pernikahan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun berlangsung secara lancar sampai dimana sepasang pasangan serasi itu saling menempelkan bibirnya. Tepuk tangan dan tangis haru pecah saat itu juga.

"Aku pulang, dan ini hadiah ku? Tunggu saja Baekhyun" ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pernikahan tabu itu dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Kai yang melihat orang itu langsung mengikutinya.

"Hey kau!"

...

...

 **TEBECEH :"V**

 **MASYAALLAH GUA MBUAT EPEP INI PAS PUASA ANJIR:" AMPUNI GUA YA ALLAH**

 **HEY HEY HEY^^ GIMANA KABAR KALIAN? JAMURAN GAK NUNGGU NIH EPEP GAJE GAJE GARING KEK RENGGINANG:v**

 **REVIEW DAN SARAN YAHH**

 **MAKASIH BAGI YANG UDAH REVIEW DARI AWAL SAMPAI CH 7/kapan kelar-_-/**

 **WKWKW TUNGGU YAK ITU BELUM KONFLIK JUGA, MAU MASUK/?**

 **OKE, GUA JUGA HARGAIN YANG UDAH FOLLOW,FAVORITE,DAN NGIKUTIN GUA TERUS DAN GUA HARGAIN BAGI SILENT READERS, TAPI SETIDAKNYA KASIH REVIEW:"**

 **THANK YOU~ ADA YANG SUKA SAMA FF BARU GUA YANG GYWYL? "give you what you like" ADA YANG SUKA? KASIH REVIEW YANG BANYAK YAH^^ KALO REVIEW BANYAK GUA LANJUTIN KOK** **J** **KETEMU CHAP DEPAN YAHH.. GHAMSAHAMNIDA /BOW/**


	8. Chapter 9

**TITTLE : "PUNISH ME! (8)**

 **CAST : CHANBAEK , KAISOO, SULAY, KRISTAO*** _ **Cast lain nyusul***_ **Slight Krisbaek** (kailay dan chansoo aku ganti yah readers)

 **WARN : YAOI/BL/BOYXBOY/LAKI SAMA LAKI/NO CHILDREN** __ _guys_

 **RATED : T – M**

 **SUMMARY : Baekhyun,Kai,Kris adalah 3 serangkai berandalan. Ketuanya adalah si cantik Byun B aekhyun. Chanyeol dan Tao adalah polisi gangnam Korea Selatan. Namun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki sebuah janji. Apakah mereka saling mengenal? (** _aku ganti summary-nya_ **)**

 **Annyeong~~ naega kembali/? Pada kangennn? /kagak/ yaudah-_-**

 **Gua mbawain ff bernuansa BDSM /hahahaha/**

 **TYPO BERSEBARAN...**

 **YAOI ARENA**

 **CHANBAEK SHIPPER ARENA**

 **GAK SUKA? TINGGALKAN REVIEW.**

 **TEMPAT FUJHOSI AKUT BERADA**

 **TEMPAT DIMANA ORANG-ORANG MEMBACA NC**

 **KATA-KATANYA SANGAT FRONTAL. DI BAWAH UMUR JANGAN BACA!**

 **LAST~ REVIEW,FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE JUSEYO...^^**

 **HARAP DIBACA DENGAN TELITI! INI ARENA CHANBAEK! YAOI! BDSM! KATA-KATA YANG FRONTAL! MOHON YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH MEMBACA! TERIMAKASIH**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sepasang mempelai yakni Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun resmi menjadi suami istri, senyum dari kedua bibir yang berbeda ketebalannya itu terus menukik naik. Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan saja kau sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri dan akan membangun rumah tangga yang indah bersama orang yang kau cintai. Sungguh romantis, kau bisa menggendong istrimu,bisa membantu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama, makan bersama dengan nanti anak-anak mereka dan jangan lupakan bisa bebas melakukan seks ehh aniya, aku tak pervert!_

" _Aku pulang, dan ini hadiah ku? Tunggu saja Baekhyun" ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pernikahan tabu itu dan langsung melenggang pergi._

 _Kai yang melihat orang itu langsung mengikutinya._

" _Hey kau!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini berada di depan gereja bersama kerabat dan sahabatnya. Merasa ada yang kurang, Chanyeol bertanya pada naga dingin itu

"Hey Kris, dimana Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Astaga iya! Aku hampir lupa anak itu, tadi dia disampingku" Jawab Kris dengan kepala yang ia tolehkan ke kanan-kiri mencari keberadaann Si Hitam Manis itu.

"Mwoya? Kenapa Kai hilang? Apa dia ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Mollayeo, aku akan cek ke kamar mandi" Tungkas Kai

Tao yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Chanyeol, diam-diam ia melirik kearah Kris berjalan. _'Tampan, dingin dan menarik'_ Tak hayal bila senyum itu mengembang di bibir kucingnya. Oh! Dia lupa jika mempunyai patner kerja nya yang super-duper menjengkelkan

PUK

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Tao, alhasil yang ditepuk tergagap salah tingkah

"Eyyy, kau memperhatikan Kris ya?"

"M-mwo?! A-aniya!" elak Tao

"Ne? Tao suka Kris?" Timpal Baekhyun

"N-ne?! Aishh! Aniya! Aku tak suka Kris-ge!" teriak Tao, teriakan itu pas dibarengi dengan Kris yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Ne? Kau memanggilku? Tao-ah?" Tanya Kris yang berjalan dari belakang Tao

Semburat merah muda tercetak jelas di pipi sang blasteran panda dan kucing ini. Sedangkan Kris, dia memohon pada Tuhan untuk menjauhkannya dari serangan jantung mendadak karna kini raut Tao sungguh menggemaskan ingin sekali dicium kkkk~

"Mwoya? Lihat Kris, Tao-ssi merona kkk" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pipi Tao

"N-ne?! A-aniyaa baekhyun-ssi" elak Tao

Namun di sisi lain, Kai yang sedang mengejar seseorang kini berdecak, seseorang tadi yang Kai kejar kini sudah hilang begitu saja

"Aishh! Jinjja! Bagaimana aku lengah? Orang tadi begitu mencurigakan. Lebih baik aku kembali ke gereja sebelum_

"Yak KAI!" Teriak Kris

"_mereka mencariku dan naga itu! Jangan berteriak!" Kai menghampiri Kris

PLETAK

"Awwwww!" Kai hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya

"Kau dicari banyak orang bodoh!" ucap Kris

"Ck, aku tadi melihat ada seseorang yang mencurigakan, tapi aku kehilangan dia, Hyung, kira-kira dia siapa?"

"Masa bodoh dengan itu. Sekarang ayo balik ke gereja Baekhyun mencarimu"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh sang istri –Park Baekhyun- menuju ke kamar hotel.

Senyuman dari Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Tatapa penuh cinta, tatapan kasih-sayang. Jika kau masih bertanya kenapa dunia itu selalu ada kaum menjijikkan seperti mereka, dan maka aku akan menjawab, karna cinta tulus,yang suci bukan karena gender atau apapun, yang terpenting ialah hatimu hanya untuk pasanganmu dan senyum,nafas,pelukan,ciuman semua darimu hanya untuknya. Bukan yang lain, mengapa harus mencari gender yang berbeda jika gender yang sama akan membuatmu lebih bahagia, dan Tuhan tak pernah mengatakan jodoh kita lelaki atau perempuan. _–Cy_

"Yeollie~ kenapa tersenyum terus?" tanya Baekhyun

"Molla, aku bahagia" Chanyeol merubah posisinya yang dari terlentang menjadi duduk menatap wajah bak baby itu

"Aku juga bahagia~" Senyum manis Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol berdesir

.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun yang sudah berstatus istri dari Park Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan bekal makan siang untung suaminya

 **GREP**

"Uh!" Reflek Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung dihadiahi ciuman dari bibir tebal itu

 **CUP**

"Good morning istriku~" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk perut rata milik Baekhyun

"Good morning yeollie" cicit Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Wae geure? Kenapa baby?"

"T-tidak"

"Eyy..waeee coba kulihat kenapa" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah sang istri lekat-lekat

"Kau cantik Park" Senyum dari bibir Chanyeol mengembang seiring dadanya yang berdegup kencang

 **BLUSH~**

"G-gomawo yeollie"

.

.

.

Itu benar terjadi, semua hal yang selalu ingin Baekhyun lakukan sudah terkabul yakni dinikahi dengan Chanyeol-nya. Jika kalian tau rasa bahagianya ia akan membagikan semua rasa bahagia nya sehingga kalian tau ia sangat bahagia.

Park Chanyeol, siapa lagi yang tak kenal dengan polisi yang tampan nan gagah ini? Oh! Pasti kalian mengira bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang profesional BIG NO! Contohnya sekarang ini, di pagi yang cerah...eum –coret- bukan yang cerah bagi Baekhyun

"Ishh Yeollieee ireonna! Ireonaa!"

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan bangun pagi, dan memasakkan untuk baekhyun atau disaat Baekhyun masak ia memeluknya dari belakang, bangunnn Chanyeol adalah orang pemalas bagi seorang kepala kepolisian.

Aku lupa mengatakan, Chanyeol sudah menjadi kepala kepolisian menggantikan appa nya, wow sungguh hebat bukan? Baru menikah dan diangkat menjadi Kepala kepolisian.

"Yakkk! Kau Dobii! Bangunnn!" Teriak Baekhyun (lagi)

"Uhhh.. babyy~ aku masih mengantukk" Suara serak dari Chanyeol

"Banguuunnn~ isshh kau harus bekerja yeobo"

"Masih terlalu pagi" Chanyeol menaikkan selimutnya dan kembali tidur

"Yakkkk!" Baekhyun menjewer telinga Chanyeol

"Awwwww! Babyy akhh! Sakitt!" Dengan sekejab, Chanyeol bangun dan sudah membuka matanya

"Mandilah baby giant, aku siapkan bajumu" ucap Baekhyun

.

.

.

" _Aku ingin, kau mau merusak hubungan nya, karna aku sesungguhnya tak suka dengan pria mungil itu"_ Ucap seseorang di sebrang telpon

" _Baiklah. Senang bisa membuat anda tersenyum lagi"_ Jawab orang di sebrang telpon lain sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya

 **Huweeee maaf yah kalian yang nunggu sampe lumutan;(**

 **Gimana yah, gua juga bingung mau nerusin ff nya gua kan dah bilang hiat tapi tangan gua baru aja selesai ngetik nih ff. Tugas gua di skolah baru lebih banyak .gatanya**

 **Semoga kalian suka ya**

 **Btw. Siapa yang bisa tebak yang bicara di telpon itu siapa sama siapa?**

 **Jaga kesehatan readers. Jangan lupa review(:**


	9. Chapter 10

**TITTLE : "PUNISH ME! (9)**

 **CAST : CHANBAEK , KAISOO, SULAY, KRISTAO*** _ **Cast lain nyusul***_ **Slight Krisbaek** (kailay dan chansoo aku ganti yah readers)

 **WARN : YAOI/BL/BOYXBOY/LAKI SAMA LAKI/NO CHILDREN** __ _guys_

 **RATED : T – M**

 **SUMMARY : Baekhyun,Kai,Kris adalah 3 serangkai berandalan. Ketuanya adalah si cantik Byun B aekhyun. Chanyeol dan Tao adalah polisi gangnam Korea Selatan. Namun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki sebuah janji. Apakah mereka saling mengenal? (** _aku ganti summary-nya_ **)**

 **Annyeong~~ naega kembali/? Pada kangennn? /kagak/ yaudah-_-**

 **Gua mbawain ff bernuansa BDSM /hahahaha/**

 **TYPO BERSEBARAN...**

 **YAOI ARENA**

 **CHANBAEK SHIPPER ARENA**

 **GAK SUKA? TINGGALKAN REVIEW.**

 **TEMPAT FUJHOSI AKUT BERADA**

 **TEMPAT DIMANA ORANG-ORANG MEMBACA NC**

 **KATA-KATANYA SANGAT FRONTAL. DI BAWAH UMUR JANGAN BACA!**

 **LAST~ REVIEW,FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE JUSEYO...^^**

 **HARAP DIBACA DENGAN TELITI! INI ARENA CHANBAEK! YAOI! BDSM! KATA-KATA YANG FRONTAL! MOHON YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH MEMBACA! TERIMAKASIH**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku ingin, kau mau merusak hubungan nya, karna aku sesungguhnya tak suka dengan pria mungil itu"_ Ucap seseorang di sebrang telpon

" _Baiklah. Senang bisa membuat anda tersenyum lagi"_ Jawab orang di sebrang telpon lain sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol sesungguhnya sangat bahagia karena Baekhyun yang kini memakai marganya sangatlah imut dan menjadi pendesah erotis jika lubangnya ia genjot dengan brutal, Ugh.

Siang memang begitu panas, Taeyeon baru saja mematikan putusan telponnya dari bos barunya, bukan bos namun itu menjadikan kunci untuk kebahagiaannya bersama chanyeol. Taeyeon langsung berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah dan menghisap batangan nikotin dengan senyum licik terlukis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Yeollieee~" Ucap Baekhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Yap, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak terasa sudah menginjak setengah tahun dari janji suci mereka di depan tuhan.

"Humm" Ucap Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dan tangannya dari benda kotak yang ia sebut laptop

"Lihat lah akuu~~" Ucapnya menambah rengekan khas Park Baekhyun

"Kenapa chagi? Kau kenapa?" Tanpa melirik sama sekali

"Yakkk! Park Chanyeol! Ishh~ aku membencimu" Pout. Dengan mem-poutkan bibirnya baekhyun juga menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Disana lah Chanyeol mulai tertarik, dengan mencuri pandangan Chanyeol melirik bagaimana wajah Baekhyun sang istrinya sedang merajuk.

"Baiklah, suami mu menyerah sayang. Kau menginginkan apa hum?" Chanyeol bergerak berdiri dari duduknya dan mengelus lembut pipi istri cantiknya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu!" Ucap baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol

"Ayolah cantik, jangan marah hum, aku sedang sibuk sedikit sayangku..mengerti bukan aku seorang CEO di gangnam ini?" Jelas Chanyeol

" _Jika begitu kenapa kau dulu mau jadi CEO jika harus sibuk dengan si kotak itu!"_ jerit Baekhyun dalam hati

CUP~

Chanyeol mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun dengan sayang. Hanya ciuman, namun dapat meluluhkan isi hati Baekhyun. Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam dengan mem- _pout_ kan bibir plum nya. Hal yang sangat disukai oleh Chanyeol.

"Jadi, istriku ini kenapa tiba-tiba datang ke kantorku, hum?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mengelus rambut Baekhyun sayang

"Aku ingin nonton film, aku ingin makan malam bersama, aku ingin-aku..ingin, bermanja denganmu" ucap Baekhyun dengan mencicitkan suaranya di akhir kalimat

"Kkk, apa sayang ingin apa setelah makan malam?" Goda Chanyeol

"Ishh~ lupakan! Aku akan pulang sekarang!" Baekhyun langsung berjalan kearah pintu namun langsung tangannya ditahan dengan kuat oleh Chanyeol

"Oke oke sayang, baiklah kkk aku akan menuruti keinginanmu bae~~" Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum menawannya. Baekhyun tetap lah uke imut yang kini ada di depan Chanyeol, dan baekhyun tetap lah istrinya yang akan bersemu merah jika ia mengucapkan kata-kata romantis, lucu bukan.

.

.

.

Taeyeon tetaplah taeyeon yang kini menjadi licik karna seseorang karna menurutnya hanya dia yang dapat membolak-balikkan hidupnya, yah! Aku suka BAEKHYUN!

"Kau dimana? Cepatlah datang ke taman dekat Sungai Han. Ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disini!" Ucap Taeyeon yang sedang menelfon seseorang

" _yash.. thank for your information. I go to now" ucap seseorang di sebrang telpon_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa riang dan saling bergandengan tangan sebelum ada seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba memeluk Chanyeol.

"Oppa! Aku sudah lama mencarimu, akhirnya kita bertemu disini" ucap Yeoja itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terkejut, apalagi wanita tersebut mengenakan rok mini, dengan jaket bulu tebal yang tak bertengger benar di bahunya.

"KAU SIAPA?!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menarik wanita itu menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol

"Kau yang siapa?! Dia orang yang sangat aku cintai!" seru wanita itu

"MWO?!" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol barengan. Baekhyun langsung menoleh kilat pada Chanyeol

"Aku tidak tau dia siapa ssayang,sungguh. Hey! Nunna, kau mabuk? Sadarlah kau salah orang!" Bentak Chanyeol dan menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh

Wanita itu hanya diam dan ber-smirk. Rencana awal sudah berhasil ,pikirnya.

"Tunggu aku Chanyeol-ah, aku akan membuatmu diceraikan oleh pria kerdil itu!"

 **NB: Mohon maaf mohon maaaafff bagi para reader-s yang setia dan sampe lumutan nungguin aku update. Mianhae /bungkuk 90 derajat/ maaf sekali lagi**

 **Mohon rewiew nya^^ dan mohon bantuannya! Terimakasih!**


	10. Chapter 11

**TITTLE : "PUNISH ME! (10)**

 **CAST : CHANBAEK , KAISOO, SULAY, KRISTAO*** _ **Cast lain nyusul***_ **Slight Krisbaek** (kailay dan chansoo aku ganti yah readers)

 **WARN : YAOI/BL/BOYXBOY/LAKI SAMA LAKI/NO CHILDREN** __ _guys_

 **RATED : T – M**

 **SUMMARY : Baekhyun,Kai,Kris adalah 3 serangkai berandalan. Ketuanya adalah si cantik Byun B aekhyun. Chanyeol dan Tao adalah polisi gangnam Korea Selatan. Namun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki sebuah janji. Apakah mereka saling mengenal? (** _aku ganti summary-nya_ **)**

 **Annyeong~~ naega kembali/? Pada kangennn? /kagak/ yaudah-_-**

 **Gua mbawain ff bernuansa BDSM /hahahaha/**

 **TYPO BERSEBARAN...**

 **YAOI ARENA**

 **CHANBAEK SHIPPER ARENA**

 **GAK SUKA? TINGGALKAN REVIEW.**

 **TEMPAT FUJHOSI AKUT BERADA**

 **TEMPAT DIMANA ORANG-ORANG MEMBACA NC**

 **KATA-KATANYA SANGAT FRONTAL. DI BAWAH UMUR JANGAN BACA!**

 **LAST~ REVIEW,FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE JUSEYO...^^**

 **HARAP DIBACA DENGAN TELITI! INI ARENA CHANBAEK! YAOI! BDSM! KATA-KATA YANG FRONTAL! MOHON YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH MEMBACA! TERIMAKASIH**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tunggu aku Chanyeol-ah, aku akan membuatmu diceraikan oleh pria kerdil itu!"_

.

.

.

Kejadian semalam itu membuat otak Baekhyun berputar-putar layaknya bianglala. Beribu Kali Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa wanita itu tidak sama sekali Chanyeol kenal. Dan ia tidak sama sekali pernah berpacaran atau hell kenal saja tidak. Namun Baekhyun hanyalah orang yang tak mau merusak pernikahannya karna hal yang tak jelas, konyol!

08.45 KST

Baekhyun kini berada di depan tv, tangannya sesekali diam dan melanjutkan acara melipat baju miliknya dan suaminya. Yah, baekhyun tidak mau melanjutkan sekolahnya menurutnya menjadi istri yang diam dirumah dan menunggu suaminya pulang adalah hal terindah.

Dilain tempat dan situasi, Chanyeol kini sedang memilih berkas anak hilang,narkoba, bahkan tindak kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Itu semua membuatnya meledak. Bayangkan saja, sehari bahkan jika perlu ia harus lembur untuk menulis dan menyerahkan ke anak buahnya. Tak dipungkiri juga kadang ia harus turun ke TKP dan baku tembak dengan pelaku, ia menganggapnya hal biasa.

Tok..tok

Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menulis sejenak, ia melirik siapakah yang datang ke ruangannya, mata Chanyeol mengernyit saat melihat wanita dengan baju super tipis dan hanya sebas paha itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Maaf Nyonya, ada keperluan apa datang langsung ke kantor saya?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point

"Mianhae, apakah anda yang semalam aku tabrak di taman Sungai Han?" ucap wanita itu

"Anda..yang mabuk itu?" Chanyeol berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam

"Ne, maafkan aku aku sedang ada masalah dengan pacarku dan aku benar saat itu mabuk, aku kira kau pacarku dan sekali lagi maaf"

"Ah tidak masalah, eum.." Ucap Chanyeol menggantung

"Hyuna" wanita itu memperkenalkan diri , menjulurkan tangan

"Ah, aku Chanyeol" dengan menjabat tangan tersebut

Tak disangka, Chanyeol mulai akrab dengan Hyuna, sedangkan Hyuna senang sekali lelaki yang ada di depannya ini mudah sekali masuk ke perangkapnya. Yang benar saja, kini mereka berdua –Chanyeol dan Hyuna- berada di cafe persimpangan jalan yang tak jauh dari kantor nya. Sesekali Chanyeol menanyakan kehidupan Hyuna, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi sudah meneraktirku minum kopi disini" Ucap Hyuna sopan

"Tidak masalah, kita teman sekarang. Ah iya, dan jika ada waktu luang kau bisa bermain atau mengunjungi ku, Nunna" Balas Chanyeol dengan bercanda

"Astaga, apa aku se-tua itu? Aku masih muda, dan" Hyuna menarik pundak Chanyeol ke bawah

"-Aku masih virgin" ucap Hyuna di bisikannya. Mendengar kata begitu, tentu saja Chanyeol malu ia menjadi salah tingkah sendiri dengan ucapan wanita yang baru saja akrab dengannya ini.

"-Jangan salah menafsirkan kkk, aku orang baik-baik Chanyeol-ssi" sambung Hyuna diselingi ketawa

"Ah..kkk, ani nunna, baiklah sampai ketemu lain waktu. Ada berkas kepolisian yang harus aku pilah dan kerjakan" Ucap Chanyeol lalu melangkah pergi

"Ah! Chanyeol-ssi!" Panggil Hyuna

"Ne nunna?" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya. Hyuna merogoh tas kecilnya dan mengambil sebuah notes kecil dan pulpen, ia menuliskan nomor telponnya lalu memberikan kepada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru selesai dengan acara masak nya di dapur, semenjak ia menikah ia lebih sering berada di dapur dan depan tv –untuk melipat baju- sebelum ia dihentikan oleh sepasang tangan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang

"Astaga Sayang, kau membuatku terkejut" Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol sang pelaku hanya tersenyum lalu mencium pipi istrinya

" –kenapa yeobo?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus tangan suaminya

"Aku merindukanmu sayang. Aku sangattt merindukan istriku~" Chanyeol memeluk erat sang istri dengan penuh perasaan rindu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rahang gagah itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

" _aku pulang Baekhyunnie..."_

 **TBC**

 **SEDIKIT YAH** **uhh sape lagi tuh yang datang** **maapkeun padahal ga mikir siapa castnya** **oh ya review,like,follow juga yah oh iya saran dong, mau aku publish di wattpad juga. Bagaimana?**

 **Thank you~ ily readers~**


End file.
